The Twilight Mafia
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: OOC, OCs, AH. Rated "M" for language, sexual frustration/tension, some horny characters, suggestive adult themes later on, underage drinking, and for blood, guts and gore described in mild detail. Summary is different than previous one.
1. Booze and Kidnapping

**Okay, yes, I know. It's probably getting super annoying now that I'm starting all of these stories and such. But, I've actually been dying to do this new story for a long time. **

**The SUMMARY that you all read in Chapter 7 of ****The Cullens come to Hogwarts****, for this story, is not the one I'll be using in this story. I've changed it up a lot, but the title will be the same. **

**Here's the Summary:**

**OOC, OCs (possibly) and AH; **Bella Swan - a woman with an attitude. Alice Swan - Bella's younger sister, but one who is known for being a ball of spitfire. Rosalie Swan - Bella's older sister, and a woman who takes no crap from men and women. These three tough sisters are all daughters of Charlie Swan, owner of the popular dance club and bar: _Dance and Spin_. These three women also don't know what they're about to get themselves into, especially on one night where a man and his "friends" come into the bar, and where gunfire rains upon them. Follow the thrills and adventures of Bella, Alice and Rosalie, as they are thrown into the mob world.

**Rated "T" to "M" for language, suggestive adult themes, sexual frustration/tension, some underage drinking - not by much at least - and for guts, blood and etc.**

**Now, let's get started. **

**

* * *

**

**-The Twilight Mafia-**

_Chapter One_

***Bella Swan***

"Bella, come on! Time to get up!" Alice, my younger sister - who is eighteen - yelled in my ear after she hopped on top of my narrow body. "Ow! Alice, you little fucking midget! Get off of me!" I cursed at her, and once she hopped off of me, I sat up in my bed, my brown hair a haystack. "Wow Bella; you look like shit." Alice commented, giggling. "Oh, such a nice thing to say to your older sister." I growled at her, glaring.

"Alright you two. Come on; you need to get going to school, and when you get home, do your homework so we can all get to Daddy's bar tonight and attend the bar." Rosalie's voice came from my doorway, where our blond older sister was waiting there, dressed up in a lazy outfit.

The name's Isabella Swan, for your information. Never call me Isabella or Izzy though; those names seriously piss me off. Anyways, I'm 19 years old, being one year older than Alice. I have dark brown hair that is occasionally curly at the ends, and I have pale skin, even with us living here in sunny California. My eyes are a boring brown, so basically between my two sisters here, I'm the Plain Jane. Alice is the pixie, with being the youngest, the shortest and the most energetic out of us three. She has spiky black hair, a small face and brown eyes, though her eyes are an adorable doe brown.

Rosalie is 20 years old, and technically, she isn't really our full sister. Our dad, Charlie, had cheated on our mom with another woman - who was blond and blue eyed - so that's why Rosalie has blond hair and blue eyes. But, our mom, Renee, didn't divorce Charlie, and when the woman gave Rosalie to Charlie when she was only 1, that's when I came into the picture. And then when I was 1, Alice came along. So, we all fell somewhat into step with our ages. But, I was still the odd one. Alice was the pixie like I had said, and Rosalie was the beautiful one. She had pale skin like Alice and I, but she was statuesque. She was thin, but curvy in places, while me, I was a little more pudgier than her, but I still had some curves, and Alice was thin, and had little curves in places.

Alice and I showered in our separate bathroom, and got dressed. I was dressed up in a blue tube tunic that had a ruffled front, along with skinny black jeans, and blue boots along with a large blue bow on the side of my head. I had to wear a black cropped jacket because I had a large tattoo on my back. My tattoo on my back was a pair of fairy/butterfly wings, while on my ankle, I had black swirly designs with blue little butterflies there.

Alice was dressed up in a light pink v-neck short sleeved top with a black tutu, black leggings and hot pink high heel, open toed slip-on shoes that had sparkles on the straps. She had a large hot pink bow on the side of her head, with hot pink lipstick, and pretty hot pink stud earrings. As usual, Alice was a big fan of pink.

We left our nice and large home, and went to school - us both being seniors. The day went by, and before long, we went home and did our homework assignments. At around 6 o' clock, Rosalie came downstairs, wearing a red and black low cut top, with a black miniskirt, knee-high black boots, a red rose headband in her blond hair and red lipstick. "Ready to go ladies?" Rosalie asked us. "Yep!" Alice chirped, and she skipped out the door. Rosalie laughed at her little sister's energy, and I followed her out the door to her red BMW.

Rosalie drove to Charlie's bar and dance club, _Dance and Spin_, parking off behind the club. We got out, and entered the place, seeing people lining up outside the doors. The bouncers let us in when we told them that we were the owner's daughters, and we walked over to the bar to get ready for our job as being bar tenders.

Our night was busy, because it was Friday, the day before our weekend would begin. Men and women came and went to the bar, ordering plenty of drinks and such. Being the owner's daughters also gave us the right to sneak some booze in here and there. So, I was very mildly buzzed from drinking some margaritas with my sisters. "Bella, we can you go over to the table with those three guys? Carmen and I need to go take the table with those guys next to them." Rosalie asked me, pointing over to one of the booths where three men were there dressed up in clubber clothes.

"Sure." I told her, getting a pad and pen, and walked over to the table, moving around the other waiters and waitresses that were making their way towards the bar from the second floor. When I was in front of the table, I stood there with one hip jutted out, and asked them in a tiny slur, "What can I get you men tonight?"

"I'll have a tequila." the large buff guy with dark curly hair and bright grey eyes answered. "I'll have some tequila with him." the blond hair, tall and somewhat muscular man with blue eyes answered next, waving a hand over at the large guy. "Alright. And you?" I asked the last guy, feeling and hearing my heart stutter in place. _Wow, is that guy sexy or what? _I wondered to myself while I stared at the last guy. The last man look pretty tall - about somewhere at the height of 6 feet tall - and he had a strong jaw, a large nose, and the most hypnotizing green eyes ever. His bronze hair dimly shone in the color changing light of the club. He was Mr. Fucking Sex God.

"I'll have just some red wine." the sex god replied to me in a smooth as velvet and deep, sexy voice over the noise of the music. I wordlessly nodded to him, and with their orders written down, I stumbled my way back to the bar. "Uh, I need some tequila with two shot glasses and a red wine." I asked Alice who was behind the bar at the moment. She got out the tequila bottle for me - we had like 6 extra tequila bottles down there - and grabbed the bottle of red wine, pouring it in a wine glass for me, while she grabbed two shot glasses. I turned around and saw that the buff guy and the blond hair guy were at the bar now. I handed them their glasses and bottle of tequila. "Edward is still at the table, ma'am." the blond haired guy told me when I was about to walk away.

I nodded to him in thanks, and walked my way back to the table where their friend - Edward - was sitting there alone, but I could see some scantily clad women were staring at him, about to walk over to him. "Here's your wine, Edward." I told him, slipping up and calling him by his name. "Thank you." he said, not sounding the least bit upset. "Hey," he said suddenly just as I was about to walk away. I turned back to him, to see him smiling up at me. "Why don't you sit down with me?" he asked me in a purr. "Uh, I don't know if that would be a good idea." I said to him, biting my bottom lip.

"Oh, come on. It's not like the owner can fire you. Why don't you just sit for a while?" he asked me again, smiling alluringly at me. That smile just crumbled my resolve for the guy, and since I was buzzed, I decided, what the hell? I slid into the booth, and scooted over to him when he beckoned me over, and then suddenly, he threw his arm over my shoulders and leant down towards my ear.

"I think my friends are getting rather comfortable with your sisters." Edward whispered to me, nodding his head over at the bar. I looked over, and saw my sisters behind the bar, smiling and obviously flirting with Edward's buddies. "So, tell me, what's your name?" Edward asked me, sipping his wine. "Bella." I told him. "Hmm, Bella, lovely name for such a sexy girl like you." Edward complimented me, smiling a half smile when I blushed. Seriously? I never, I repeat, _never_ blushed from someone complimenting me on my name. How is it that I, Isabella Marie Swan, blush at this sex god who says that my name is lovely?

"Uh, thanks?" I answered to him, giggling nervously. "You don't need to be nervous around me, Bella. I don't want you to be nervous." Edward whispered into my ear. "There's no way I'd ever want my Babydoll to be nervous." Edward added. "What?" I asked him, confused.

"Oh, nothing." Edward hastily replied, sipping his wine again. "Here, have a sip." Edward offered to me, holding the wine in front of my face. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked him accusingly. "What? No! I just thought you might want a sip at least. I did see you sneaking some white wine earlier." he murmured, chuckling. Sighing, I took the wine from him, and took a sip from a side that his lips weren't on. Afterwards, I gave him back his wine, shrugging my shoulders.

"Not your favorite?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not really. There's a reason why I sipped the white wine." I told him, laughing to myself. "Uh, sir." we looked up to see a man in a dark suit, hands behind his back, was standing in front of the table. "Yes?' Edward asked him in a slight growl. "Uh, members of the Pack are trying to get through the doors." the man nervously said to Edward. Pack? What the hell, or who the hell, was/were the Pack?

"Shit. Why aren't you trying to prevent them from coming in?" Edward growled at him, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sir, we tried, but we can't really do anything without causing a scene. We need to get you out of here." the man said hurriedly. "Alright, alert Emmett and Jasper over at the bar. And make sure that Bella's sisters - Rosalie and Alice - come with them as well." Edward ordered the man, where the guy nodded and rushed over to the two men at the bar - Emmett and Jasper - who were still talking with my sisters, while another man came up to us.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Edward while he walked out of the booth, pulling me along with him. "If we don't leave this minute, we're going to be blown to pieces, Bella. Just, please follow me right now." Edward hissed, pulling me flush into his side. "Why should I? You haven't told me what the hell is going on specifically, of why this Pack is coming into my family's club, and why you want to take me and my sisters away from here." I growled at him, struggling to get away from him.

"Bella, if you want two bullets in you in the next five seconds, I suggest that you shut the fuck up this instant, and just follow me." Edward snarled, and with a sharp yank, I was forced to follow him, just before I heard gunshots begin going off in the club. I screamed, and was pulled down by Edward. Screams, yells and the sound of shattering glass was heard. "Come on!" Edward yelled to me over the noise of screaming people, and we crawled across the floor, exiting through a door that led to the back of the club.

Edward then proceeded to pull me towards a black limo that was still in the street, and where two guys were there. Edward helped me into the car, and the door shut behind him. "Where are your friends with my sisters?" I asked him once I was sitting and my heart calmed down some. "They should be coming soon. Don't worry, Babydoll." Edward murmured, him not looking at me. "There you go again. Why are you calling me Babydoll?" I asked him, scowling at him.

"Bella, I don't want to argue right now. I just need to get you, and your sisters out of here." Edward hissed to me. "What? Why?" I asked him haughtily. "I can't tell you now. Just, please be quiet." Edward ordered. "I will not be quiet!" I shrieked at him, but I was silenced when Edward clamped his hand down onto my mouth and glared at me with dark eyes. _Whoa; weren't his eyes green? _I thought to myself. But, I knew that I was a little afraid of Edward when he glowered at me with those black eyes.

"Do you want to die?" he growled at me, his nostrils flaring. I struggled to shake my head at his question, but with much difficulty, I couldn't really. "Then shut the fuck up, Bella. I will not let you get us killed." Edward muttered angrily to me, glaring at me. I nodded to him then, and when he removed his hand, that was when the door opened. Alice and Rosalie were ushered into the limo, with Emmett and Jasper following in behind them. "We'll meet you at the airport, boss." one of the men outside the limo said to Edward, before the limo took off. "What the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked in a snarl when the limo took off.

"Sorry ladies." the blond murmured to my sisters, before he grabbed Alice, and the buff guy grabbed Rosalie. "Let them go, you bastards!" I screeched, lunging for them but Edward held me back in his strong arms. "Let me go, Edward!" I screamed at him. The buff guy suddenly held up a cloth, and held it over Rosalie's nose and mouth, and seconds later, Rosalie was passed out. The blond guy did the same to Alice, and soon, my little sister passed out as well. "What the fuck?" I growled, struggling against Edward's arms.

"Here, boss." the buff guy muttered to Edward, handing him his cloth. Edward took it grudgingly and held it up to me now. "No!" I hissed, turning my head this way and that to avoid it. But, my struggling with it was futile, because then the cloth was over my nose and mouth. "Shh, Babydoll. You're going to be fine." Edward crooned to me, while slowly, I slumped against him, succumbing to darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so short beginning, yes. **

**But, if I get a response to this, then I'll continue it. :)**

**Bella's, Rosalie's and Alice's outfits will be on the Second website in the photos section like always. Just look for the title of the story, and that's where their outfits will be. **

**So, if you liked the beginning, please review!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	2. Dark Haired Obsession

**Hey there! Time for another update of "The Twilight Mafia"!**

**I was surprised by the response I had gotten from the first chapter. :) I guess you readers love reading Twilight Mob/Mafia stories. Well, I like reading them too. XD**

**I don't have a lot to talk right here, right now, so I'm going to start the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**-The Twilight Mafia-**

_Chapter Two_

***Edward's POV***

"Ugh, Daddy, get that squirrel away from me!" my babydoll, Bella, yelled in her sleep, while she shifted in her sleep as well, sniffling. "Shit dude, you got the weird one." Emmett commented, laughing. "Shut the fuck up, Emmett! She is _not_ the weird one!" I hissed, glaring at Emmett who just loved to fucking rile me up. "Well, do you hear what she's mumbling in her sleep?" Emmett asked, while Jasper snickered. "She's just tired, okay? Now shut up, and take care of your own future ladies." I grumbled, and with that, I picked up my Bella and took her to the bedroom on my family private jet.

The reason why we were on this jet, was because we were on the run. And why are we on the run? Well, let's just say, that being with me - son of the powerful, and toughest mob boss, Edward Sr. Masen - is a very dangerous and stupid thing to do. So, me being the sole heir to Masen Corp., I'm pretty much just as powerful, like my dead father. Yes, I said _dead_. As in, my dad died from a gun shoot-out, leaving me orphaned at only 8 years old. My mother - Elizabeth - had died before my father, because one of my dad's enemies had went straight for one of the two things that were his weakness. I was my dad's other weakness, because even though he was a terrifying man, he still loved his family.

As you're probably wondering right now, why was I, along with my two friends - Emmett and Jasper - in California? The reason: these three ladies with us, were the reason. You see, last year - when I just turned twenty, and Emmett being a year older than me, and Jasper being a year younger than me - we came to California, for some "business" purposes. Emmett had just recently turn 21 and was able to convince us to come to this popular dance club and bar, and when we entered the place, we could definitely see why it was very popular.

And, since my babydoll is two years younger than me, Bella was only 18 when I first saw her. Ah, she was, and still is, an epitome of _hotness_. Long, dark flowing hair, pale, porcelain skin - a stark contrast against the tans of most suburbia's residents - and dark hues that were both innocent, yet deep and fierce. And, she was absolutely perfect in that blue, backless dress she was wearing that night when I first saw her. Call me cliché, but for me, it was love at first sight.

Once we left the club, and headed back to Chicago, I broke up with my recent girlfriend, Tanya Denali, and the reason she received from me as to why I was breaking up with her, was and I quote, "That I didn't want to date a whore, who flirts and kisses men right in front of my face, and then act like there was no wrong and no harm in doing so." I mean, seriously, what kind of woman just shoves her tongue down another man's throat, while I'm standing right there? At first, I thought she was just joking around with me. Well, that idea was out of my head when she did that over five times. Good thing we weren't dating for too long - only five days in our relationship, and then it's over. Oh well.

Anyways, after we came back to Chicago, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get that dark haired beauty out of my head. Jasper and Emmett noticed that when we were doing our jobs - whether being the bosses of Masen Corp; they were my co-bosses or whatever you would like to call them, or being the leaders of our mob group - I was not mentally there. They were right too; during our work, I was spacing out here and there, in and out, nonstop, just thinking about the dark haired beauty.

Finally, after days of me avoiding any talk about why I was spacing out, I cracked and told Emmett and Jasper why I was like so, for the past few days. After I was finished telling them of how I had fell in love at first sight with this woman, and just wanted to take her and keep her all to myself, they first joked of how I was being a "pedophile" with an 18 year old looking woman, and how I shouldn't obsess over a woman that I just saw in a club. But, when they saw my serious expression, they stopped all teasing, and offered to help me. Thank god for the Internet.

Emmett looked up the club, _Dance and Spin_, and we instantly found an article that talked about the owner's milestone of earning lots of money already for the club, in little just over a month, surprisingly. Thankfully, there was a picture of the family and the club behind the family as well. I was love-struck once more when I saw my obsession in the photo, looking sexy still. Emmett just about drooled wildly at the sight of the blond woman - who looked nothing like the owner and his wife. Jasper was of course swooning over the tiny dark hair girl, so it was obvious to say that my boys had found their women of their dreams, just like how I had found my woman.

Right then and there, we came to the conclusion, that those three women had to be ours - in another year or so.

So, a year had passed, and we returned back to the club, to find that our future wives were still there, and they grew up a little bit at least. As always though, being the powerful mob heir that I am, one of our rivals came to "greet us" back into the area, while we were at the club, chatting up our women, or at least for me, trying to woo my Babydoll. The Pack always had to fuck things up, and so when they came to the club, least to say, I was fucking pissed.

Sure, our way of taking our future wives away was not the smartest thing to do, but we wanted our loves, and with the Pack in there, shooting up the place, we had to get them out of there, with no scratches on them whatsoever.

"Mmm..." Bella's humming broke me from my train of thought, and I looked down to see her turning so she was facing me on her side, and she snuggled into my side. Thank god my Babydoll was such a heavy sleeper, since I was able to see her half naked before I pulled one of my shirts over her. I too was in my pajamas, so that I could catch a quick nap, before we would come into Chicago.

I smiled lazily, knowing that even though she couldn't see it, I still thought of her as a cute little spitfire. Just the simplest of movements and noises, had my once depressed heart, beating healthily again. I moved myself where I was lying on my back, and with my Bella pressed into my side, I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Come here, you bronze hair sexy man." Bella slurred in her sleep, causing me to look at her, puzzled. Was she dreaming about me? I did have bronze hair, and well to sound cocky, I was pretty handsome - at least I think I was after having 20 women flirt and throw themselves at me through my teen years.

"No, put that banana down!" Bella cried, throwing her leg over my stomach, and groaned in her sleep. Wow; she sure was going to be a talker for the rest of our life. Chuckling to myself, I lulled myself to sleep with daydreams of lustful visions involving my Babydoll, several items of what allowed leverage in having sex, and very imaginative words we would say to each other.

**0o0o0o0**

"Yo, Boss. Get up." Emmett's voice alerted me that we must've landed. "Alright. Leave so I can get myself and Bella dressed." I grumbled to him, sitting up. I shifted a still sleeping Bella, while I got dressed after Emmett left the bedroom on the jet. After I was dressed in a casual yet still business like outfit, I just eased Bella's legs back into her skinny jeans that acted like a second skin, and with the rest of her clothes she was wearing earlier - it was after 3 in the morning - packed away with my clothes, I exited off the jet with my friends, Bella in my arms - still asleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice, Bella's younger sister, growled to me, still tired. Rosalie and Alice were semi-awake, but they were still drowsy. We made sure that they didn't send any red flags to the surrounding citizens, so the only way they could talk, is if to only us. "She's still sleeping." I curtly stated to her, absently stroking Bella's hair. Bella shifted then in my arms, her legs kicking outwards and of course, connecting with tiny Alice's face, just with not enough force to really hurt her. "Yep, she's still asleep." Alice grumbled, smacking away Jasper's hands to see if his Alice was still alright.

After we had our luggage together, members of our crew drove up in the limo. We stuffed the trunk, and entered our limo. Alice and Rosalie refused to sit next to Emmett and Jasper, separately, so while I held a sleeping Bella - still - Alice and Rosalie huddled together, sitting in between Emmett and Jasper. "Where are you taking us?" Rosalie demanded us in a slur, hugging her youngest sister close to her. "Relax ladies, we're not going to hurt you. We're just taking you all with us, to Eddie's mansion." Emmett told her, putting his arms behind his head.

"Eddie?" Alice asked, snickering at the god awful nickname. "Shut the fuck up, Emmett. How many damn times do I have to remind you with that thick skull of yours, that I hate being called Eddie?" I growled to Emmett. Him calling me that nickname is just as bad as how the recent whore of my life, used to call me that name ever since we were together. "Lots of times - but, it's not going to stop me calling you Eddie." Emmett answered, laughing. Bella stirred from Emmett's laugh, but she didn't wake up. "At least keep quiet; I want my Babydoll to rest." I hissed at him, stroking Bella's hair.

"She is not your babydoll." Rosalie growled at me; she was very protective of her younger sisters. "She is _my_ Babydoll, Rosalie. You should tell your girl to be quiet, Em." I ordered him, glaring. "Dude, I'll let my girl speak whenever she wants to. When I think she's out of line, I'll handle it. Quit being such a baby and take care of your own woman." Emmett said to me dismissively. "Your girl? Who the hell do you think you are - my pimp or something?" Rosalie snarled at Emmett.

"Not pimp, sweetheart; I'm your future husband." Emmett boasted to Rosalie, smirking. "You're not my future husband - you're not even my boyfriend!" Rosalie hissed, his nostrils flaring. Emmett had enough of Rosalie's defiance - finally - and he too glared at her; she minutely flinched, but held her ground. "You will be my wife, and you're going to have to deal with it, just like your younger sisters." Emmett informed her, and Alice stared at us wide eyed. "Bella and I are getting married too?" Alice practically screeched.

"Yes, little pixie. Jazz over there is your future husband, and little Miss Spitfire in Eddie's arms, is going to be his future wife." Emmett informed her; he just had to ruin the whole thing, didn't he? "You weren't supposed to tell them, you dumbass!" Jasper growled at him, his blue eyes turning darker in anger. "Well, we might as well, if they're going to ask questions about us kidnapping them." Emmett growled back at him. "I can't get married; I'm only 18!" Alice cut in, and she buried herself deeper into Rosalie's side. "ENOUGH!" I whispered yelled, and they all turned to look at me.

"First of all, shut the fuck up, all of you; let Bella sleep for now. Second of all, you ladies are going to have to not argue as much with us, because if you do, you will be punished. We may not hurt you, but we have other ways of getting you three to obey us. Thirdly, we'll make sure that none of you will escape us, because that will also result in punishment. Next, you will not be leaving this house without any of our guards with you, for if you do, then you'll all be in serious danger. And finally, no phone calls to any past relationships, and to your family, whatsoever. We will know anything, if you try to make a break for it, or if you try to receive help outside this mansion. Understood?" I instructed to them.

"You can't keep us cooped up in this mansion, or wherever we're going! You can't treat us like animals!" Rosalie snapped. "We will treat you like so, if you break any rules!" Emmett growled at her, and snatched her away from her sister, while Jasper grabbed Alice. "And one more thing - we know how to really break you three. All we have to do is threaten any of you against your sister or sisters, because we know how you love each other so much. Am I right?" I asked them, smiling menacingly when I saw Alice looking at Rosalie with fear evident in her eyes, and the same for Rosalie.

"Okay, fine, we'll listen to your rules. Just please, don't hurt my sisters!" Alice sobbed to me, with little tears falling from her eyes. "Don't harm a hair on Belly's head!" Rosalie cried to me, tears also falling. After a minute or two of watching them cry in fear, I nodded, and Emmett and Jasper released them; they immediately huddled together again. "We don't want to hurt you ladies, but we will resort to our methods if we have to." Jasper informed them, looking the other way. Jasper was by the only one who really sympathized these ladies, and he could sense their fear, in his own way, so I knew this was going to be tougher on Jasper.

The limo ride continued, and when we were in front of my large estate, it was around 4:15 in the morning. My estate was very, _very_ large, with plenty of bedrooms, an office, and libraries here and there, along with plenty of leg room. There was both an indoor, and an outdoor pool at the mansion, a large kitchen - with my own chefs - and out back, there was a house for the maids. My mob members can come and go from the mansion, for they did have families of their own; just as long as they don't involve their family in the mob, by telling that they were in the mob with me, their families would be safe.

I exited the limo first, with Bella in my arms still, while Jasper and Emmett escorted Rosalie and Alice to the house. "I'll set Bella down in my room, and I'll come join you four soon." I told them after I entered my home. Emmett and Jasper took their ladies into the large living room, while I walked up the two flights of stairs to the third level, where I resided. My bedroom was the largest one in the house, and no one was really allowed in there except for me, the maids, and now Bella. Even Emmett and Jasper weren't really allowed in there.

My bedroom, still neat and lavished, looked ready as ever for the arrival of my soon-to-be bride. _I can't wait until we get married._ I thought to myself dreamily, sighing. There's no way I'd force my Babydoll into an early marriage, and Emmett and Jasper wouldn't want to do the same thing, so we all decided that until our girls fall in love with us, we'll get engaged and married then.

I walked over to my large canopy bed, and set my angel down on top of it. I pulled off her shoes and her pants, leaving her in only my large black t-shirt that I gave her to sleep in. I smoothed her dark hair, loving the feel of the soft strands under my fingertips. Bella mumbled something in her sleep, and a tiny grin came on her face, while she shifted around a bit, with me eyeing her long curvy legs when they rubbed against each other.

Before I could do something stupid - like say rape her while she sleeps - I got up, and left the bedroom, closing the double doors. I paged my two trustworthy guards, telling them to come up to the third floor of the house. Minutes later, Felix, and Seth, came around the corner. "Yeah boss?" Seth asked; Seth, though an older teen, was a trustworthy lad. We were close friends with each other, and his sister was also part of our mob crew. Felix, though perverted just like Emmett, was still loveable, and he took his job seriously, so I knew that he was going to be of help to us as well.

"My angel is in that room, sleeping. Page me when you hear her wake up, and I'll send a maid up to give her some breakfast in bed. If she wants to find her sisters, escort her to me. Otherwise, do not let anyone else in this room." I instructed them. They nodded firmly, and moved to guard the double doors, while I walked downstairs to where my brother-like friends, and my dark haired obsession's sisters were waiting for me.

**

* * *

**

**So, there's the chapter! We got to look into what Edward's thinking, and apparently, he's "Mister Dark/Possesive/Mobward". :) Now, we need to see how Bella reacts to the kidnapping; that should be quite fun. XD**

**Did y'all like it? Was it good? **

**Please let me know in a review! And thanks to those who have reviewed so far! :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	3. Me and my Big Mouth

**-The Twilight Mafia-**

_Chapter Three_

***Bella Swan***

_Ugh... why the hell do I have a headache? _I thought to myself while I was slowly waking up. My eyes fluttered open, and I took in my surroundings with bleary eyes. After blinking several times, my vision fully returned to me, and I was able to see where I was, as well as to what I was wearing - or lack thereof, for that matter.

I was only in a large black t-shirt that looked like a mini dress on me. I was still wearing my bra and underwear, thankfully; the whereabouts of my pants, tunic and boots were a mystery to me, though.

I moved around a bit, and realized that whatever I had been sleeping on before, was really soft and silky to the touch. I looked down, and saw silky white sheets were covering me. Then, I looked up and saw that I was lying in this large and fancy looking canopy bed that had sheer lattice wrapped around bars that connected the four posts together.

After taking in the sight of the bed, I continued looking at my surroundings; it was obvious I was in a bedroom, but this bedroom was really large and filled with so many fancy items. The wall to my right had floor to ceiling bookcases from corner to corner, and there was so many books and little trinkets on the shelves. Turning my head, I looked to see a chest that was made of mahogany wood sat at the foot of the bed, while a space separated it from a cherry wooden dresser. Above the dresser, a large flat screen TV hung of it - the remote was on the bedside table to my left.

Next to the dresser was a set of white double doors, and next to those doors was another set of double doors, only these ones were cherry wooden. Finally, looking to my left, I saw a white door all by itself. _Maybe that's a bathroom..._ I thought to myself. But, a large light source that was in front of the door had me spinning my head and body around, where I found the source to be a large set of glass double doors with lattice curtains hanging around over it by a wrought iron bar.

My stomach growled loudly at that moment. _Shit, looks like I need to go find some food. _I thought to myself, where I kicked back the sheets and stood up from the bed. I went over to the two white doors, and opened them up; inside I found men's clothing on racks. _Closet - not my way out._ I thought as I shut the doors. I then walked over to the lone white door, opened it and found a clean, pristine and lavished large bathroom.

_I was right, but this is not my way out of here either... _I thought to myself. Cursing to myself, I closed the door, and went over to the mahogany doors, and tried opening them. Only, they would not budge. Pulling and tugging with all of my might, I struggled to open them to no avail. Damn locked doors, preventing me from finding food to satisfy my stomach.

Once I realized the door would not magically open for me, I resulted to pounding, punching and kicking on the door, screaming out as loud as I could. But, no one came to the door. With my hands throbbing and reddened from my pounding, I sniffed and went back to the bed, curling my knees close to my chest.

Where the fuck am I? Where are my sisters? Am I going to starve to death up here? Am I going to be trapped here forever?

Just when I thought I was going to go insane up here, the doors finally opened. I looked up, and saw a small girl in a maid's outfit walk in, carrying a large silver tray. Pancakes with syrup and butter was on one plate, orange slices on another, some yogurt in a bowl was next to the orange, and a glass cup of orange juice was in one corner. My mouth began watering at the sight of the food, whereas the girl didn't look at me. She simply place the tray of food in front of me, bowed, then turned and hurried out the room, where the doors were left open.

I began devouring my food, moaning quietly at how delectable it all tasted, and happy that my stomach was being filled with decadent foods. After all of the food had disappeared into my stomach, I downed the orange juice last, and sat back, stomach full and tuckered out.

"I'm sorry you were so starved." I looked up upon hearing that voice, and saw Edward standing there in the doorway, looking sexy as hell in his clubbing outfit he wore last night - or was it last night? I had lost track of all time and when I had woken up, it felt like days since I've last eaten or even been awake.

"You've been asleep all night, Babydoll. It's now eight in the morning, and I was beginning to worry the chloroform would keep you asleep for a long time." Edward said in a hoarse voice while he walked into the room, coming towards me where I still sat in the large bed. "No!" I hissed, and scurried across the bed. He was frozen on the side I was sitting on, and now we were staring each other down.

"Do _not _come near me." I growled at him, pointing a sharp finger at him. Edward pouted, and asked in a soft voice, "Why not?" "Because, you drugged me, kidnapped me from my parents, and taken me to some place and I have no idea where the hell I am or where the hell my sisters are. I can't fucking trust you near me, so just stay the fuck away from me!" I snarled, my heart pounding in sudden fear when he glared at me darkly.

"I will not have you talking back at me like that, Babydoll. And, I won't be staying away from you at all." Edward growled right back. "Oh hell yes you will. And, I'll be back talking you if I want to!" I sneered at him. Edward let out a feral growl, then lunged for me, flying over the bed. I jumped back when he landed on the spot where I was, on his hands. He flipped over so he was standing in front of me, while I was cowering backwards.

He made me walk backwards into the wall of books, where he pinned me to it with his strong body and grabbing my wrists in his, he pinned my hands and arms to the wall of books above my head. My hair that had already been a mess when I woke, was now wild and some of it fell into my face. I was shaking from head to toe, afraid of what he would do next. "One more outburst of talking back to me, Bella, and I'll make sure to confine you to this room for a week without seeing anyone, including your sisters. Is that something you want?" Edward hissed at me, staring at me furious dark eyes.

I shook my head furiously; I wanted to see my sister more than anything, to see if they were okay and alive. They must be worried sick, and terrified just like me. "Then, you have to behave for me, respect me, and listen to me. Got it?" Edward ordered, and I nodded my head, finally letting the scared tears fall from my eyes. He saw them, and a look of utter pain and sorrow crossed his face. "Oh no..." he murmured painfully.

He released my wrists, where I immediately collapsed to the floor, causing him to take one step back. "Bella, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to terrify you so much you would cry." Edward whispered to me, dropping to his knees in front of me. "P-Please, d-don't hurt m-me." I stammered to him shakily, shaking my head at him. Edward sighed, then extending his strong arms out, he picked me up.

Then, he carried me out of the room, not saying a word at all. _Damn him; was he going to promise me that he won't hurt me or not? _I thought angrily to myself, but otherwise didn't refuse him carrying me. There was no point in fighting with a man who kidnapped you and is like ten times stronger than you are. I'll just probably annoy the hell out of him and maybe that'll lead to him kicking me out of this awesome mansion.

Unfortunately, he was moving too quickly and I couldn't get specific details of the hallway he was carrying me through. He carried me down a set of fancy looking stairs, and into a large room with the front door right by. But, before I could look around the room thoroughly, he hurried on. "Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked him quietly when he walked past what looked like a dining room, and then a kitchen.

"To the living room." Edward answered shortly. Then, he entered a room that had glossy tile flooring, cream walls with golden accents and a marble island thing of sorts that had computer stuff behind it. A wide screen TV sat in one corner, facing diagonal to the leather sofas and one leather armchair, while a large white screen that looked like it was used for watching movies was next to the TV.

"Is this your living room?" I asked him, surprised. This had to be some classy theater room or something, because this sure beats having the living room back at my house. "Yes, it is." Edward replied, a smirk on his face when he saw how shocked I was at the whole room. He went over to the arm chair, and sat down in it where he placed me on his lap firmly. With one arm wrapped around my waist firmly, his free hand went towards a golden bell, which he picked up and rang it.

A few minutes later, a tiny woman with dark hair pulled back into a braid and bright grey eyes, dressed in a maid's outfit came running into the room. "Yes, Master Masen?" she asked in a high pitched coo that sounded very drone-like. "Jane, please go get Jasper and Emmett. Make sure they bring my Babydoll's sisters with them as well." Edward said to the woman, who nodded then rushed off.

"You're friends have my sisters?" I asked him with a huff; if his friends so much as harmed a hair on their heads, I'll be kicking some serious ass soon. "Don't worry, Bella. They wouldn't harm your sisters unless they disobeyed them." Edward reassured me as he was reading my mind. I growled at his statement. He makes it sound like we're their slaves, or their pets for god's sake. "Ah ah ah." Edward warned, wagging his finger at me. "I know you're about to start screaming, but remember - talk back to me and you'll be punished." Edward reminded me, where he pinched my side sharply.

"OW!" I yelped, jumping up from my perch in his lap and standing a few steps away from him. "Bella, get back here now." Edward ordered me sternly, but I stayed put - the fear had dissipated and now I only just pissed. "No way; I'm not letting you pinch me again." I hissed, rubbing my side gently. Suddenly, something grabbed onto my right arm and yanked me hard. I fell onto Edward's lap on my stomach, and struggled to sit up but he kept me where I was.

"What did I just say about you fucking back-talking me?" Edward growled lowly to me, tightening his hold on my arm. _That's going to be a bruise later on._ I thought to myself. "To not do so." I huffed but let out a scream of pain when I felt something smack my ass hard. "Keep up the back-talk some more and you'll receive more severe consequences, Babydoll." Edward murmured to me.

He finally let go of my arm and let me sit up in his lap once more. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me back into him but I refused to relax against him. "About time that girl of yours woke up." a booming voice had me looking up to see the burly guy walking into the room, with Rosalie in front of him. She was wearing her clubbing outfit still, but stayed a good pissed-off distance away from the guy.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward grumbled at him. The guy, Emmett, walked over to the sofa and sat down on it, while Rosalie sat on the arm rest, arms crossed. "Bella!" I looked up, and saw Alice running towards me, still wearing her pink outfit from the club. She threw her arms around me, and I hugged her tightly, happy to see that both of my sisters appeared to be okay. "Alice..." I heard a deep voice warn from behind her. I looked up, and saw the blond guy standing just behind her, looking ready to pull her away from me.

"Jasper, get your pixie off of my woman." Edward ordered the guy, Jasper. He pulled Alice away from me roughly, where she frowned as she was carried over to the sofa with him. "Your woman?" I hissed at Edward, scowling at him. "Yes, your mine. Want to argue about that?" Edward hissed right back, raising an eyebrow up at me. I growled to myself, but otherwise kept mostly quiet - I only grumbled curse words and cursed at him to myself.

Abruptly, something grabbed at my hair and tugged my head backwards with a sharp, painful tug. I yelped out loud and felt Edward's mouth near my ear. "You are really setting yourself up for a punishment, Babydoll." Edward whispered to me, tugging once more on my hair. "You damn douche; let go of my sister!" I heard Rosalie scream. I looked over at her, and saw her getting up, but Emmett pulled her back down. "Stop hurting her!" Alice sobbed, tears falling down from her eyes while Jasper looked at Edward, wondering what he'll do next.

"This is your final chance, Isabella. If there is one more word out of you, I'll be punishing you." Edward whispered to me. "Now, will you behave?" "Y-yes." I whispered shakily, gulping. "Good girl." Edward purred, then finally released my hair from his hand. He pulled me close to him, making sure I was cuddling into him.

"Now that Bella is awake, I can tell her the rules that go on around here." Edward said out loud. "If you're only telling her the _rules_, then why do you have us down here?" Rosalie snarled, sneering at the word "rules". "Because, I want to make sure the rules are going to heard this time, since you two only argued with us earlier this morning." Edward snapped at her, then looked expectantly at Emmett. He nodded to him, and whispered something fiercely into her ear.

"I'm getting real sick of these interruptions from you ladies." Edward muttered to himself, looking down at me as he did so. "Anyways, rule number one - no back talking. You have seen for yourselves what happens if you do, with your sister here. I have a low tolerance for back-talking and it will end with consequences." Edward began.

"Rule number two - no arguing with us when we give you an order. We expect you to listen the first time we give out the order, and expect no resistance. If there is any, you'll receive a punishment." Edward continued. "Rule number three - no trying to escape this household. You are free to roam about the house if I and my friends here are busy and attending some personal business, but if you try escaping, then good luck; I had cameras set up on this property, where we can easily keep an eye on you three. It'll be difficult for you to escape without being seen, as someone is always monitoring the cameras and they will alert us if you try escaping.

"Rule number four - you are to give us the utmost respect. It is as simple as that. Failure to give us respect will result in punishment. Rule number five - when you go out either by yourselves or together, you are to stay in your guards' line of sight. This is similar to the escaping rule, but the difference is that if you are going somewhere in the area - such as the bathroom, or even a few feet away from them - you are to tell them where you'll be going. If you don't and you suddenly disappear, they will alert us and we will come to find you and you will be in trouble once we return to the mansion.

"Rule number six - no contacting any friends and family. By now, your family and friends know you are gone, but they have no idea what happened to you, where you went and who you are with. And, we intend to keep it that way for a long time. Your cell phones had been destroyed while all of you were asleep, so they easily can't track you. There are phones here in this mansion, but they all can tap into any conversations by our command, so if you make an outside call to your friends and family, we will know and you will be punished for it.

"With the rules out of the way, I can tell you the consequences. Do you three understand the rules?" Edward asked, pausing to look at us. Rosalie growled but bobbed her head. Alice pouted, looking rather miffed from the strict rules, but slowly nodded her head. Then, Edward looked down at me. I was still silent after his threat of it being my last chance before punishment, and I didn't want to risk it. So, instead of saying some snarky reply, I barely nodded my head against his strong chest.

"Good. Now, onto the consequences." Edward began, nodding his head after he saw we were all in agreement. "You've seen with Bella here, just how bad the punishments can get. It can range from us pulling on your hair or spanking you like little naughty children, to isolation or threatening to harm your family. I don't think you want to know all of the consequences - you will find out how bad the punishments can get if you misbehave or break any of the rules. Am I clear?" Edward explained; my sisters and I nodded.

"Perfect. Finally, there are some rewards, but that's only if you earn them." Edward said. "The rewards can be anything we can think of, ranging from not having guards following you, to having a free day of shopping, or even if we think you are really good, we'll let you pick the reward - only it has to be rational. Is that simple to follow?" Edward asked the three of us. Again, we nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. With the rules, consequences and rewards done, are there any questions?" Edward asked. I raised my hand slowly, and Edward looked down at me. "Why the hell did you and your buddies choose us? Why not choose some bimbos or something?" I asked. I was still wondering why he and his friends chose my sisters.

"I was wondering when she would get to asking that." Emmett commented, snickering. "The reason why my friends and I chose you and your sisters, Babydoll," Edward began, ignoring Emmett's snickering comment. "Is that I couldn't get you out of my head. I could barely work, and barely function, without you on my mind and controlling it like a puppet master. Emmett and Jasper noticed this, asked me what was going on with me and well, I had to tell them the truth. You were my obsession, and without you getting out of my head anytime soon, I knew I had to have you for myself. But, well, you three were just a little young when we met you, so we waited a year before we took you." Edward explained.

"So, basically, you were just some pedophile?" Rosalie asked him with a sneer. Jasper and Emmett chuckled from her comment, while Alice smirked. "God damn it, I was not!" Edward snapped out loudly, scowling over at Rosalie. "While Bella was of perfect legal age for an adult, Jasper wanted to wait for Alice to turn 18. So, quit it with the damn pedophile remarks, alright?" Edward explained haughtily.

Everyone was silent, until Rosalie spoke up again. "Well, if you wanted us so badly, why didn't you get to know us normally and then dated us, instead of just plain kidnapping us?" she asked, scowling. "With Edward's profession, as well as ours, it wouldn't be safe to only get to know you and date you while you were out in the open, unprotected." Jasper explained calmly. "What is it that you do anyway?" I spoke up again, looking up at Edward. With this huge ass mansion of his, he had to be a CEO or something. But, what was so dangerous about that?

"I run a business in my name, but I do something else as well - which I can't tell you ladies yet. You all need to get adjusted to your new lifestyle before I can tell you who I really am." Edward informed us. "If we're going to be staying here, and get adjusted to this life, will we ever see our parents again?" Alice asked, frowning. Being the youngest out of our little family here, Alice truly missed mom and dad like I do and I know Rosalie is the same.

Edward sighed heavily. "Unfortunately no. It's a rule that is permanent, that you will not have any contact with your family or friends again. Even when we feel that you're adjusted to this life and won't be running away, we can't have outside forces stepping in and try taking you away." "But what about the wedding? You said you're all going to be marrying us, so what if we want our mom and dad there?" Rosalie interrupted him.

Wait, what?

"Marrying us?" I hissed, stunned at these news. "Why didn't you tell her that when she woke, Edward?" Jasper asked him in a hiss. "Because I knew she would freak out like this! She needed to hear it with her sisters, okay? But since Emmett screwed that up this morning, I was going to tell her this by myself." Edward growled. "If you think you're going to be marrying me after this whole shit fiasco, then you're on something!" I snarled. Edward then looked over at me, his green eyes blazing with a furious fire.

_Uh-oh. Strike three - I'm out._

"You just bought yourself one week of isolation, Bella." Edward sneered. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my chest before he began walking briskly out the living room. "No! You can't do that!" Alice wailed, and jumped up, but Jasper held her down. "Let my sister go, you bastard! I'll beat your fucking ass if you so much as keep my little sis away from us!" Rosalie roared, struggling to get away from Emmett.

"Let me go!" I screamed as Edward carried me up the stairs. I kicked my feet this way and that, as well trying to grab onto something so he would stop. But, he continued walking briskly, ignoring my screaming.

Then, suddenly, I was tossed onto a bed. I looked up, and saw that I was in the same bedroom I had woken up in. Edward still looked pissed as hell while he regarded me coldly. Then, he turned and walked over to the doors, where he exited, slamming the doors behind him. Then, I heard the distinct noises of someone locking the doors behind them.

Thus, that began my isolation.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry about making you all wait for this chapter, for 11 months or so. I had a lot of trouble of how to write this chapter out, but I suddenly got the inspiration, and well, this is the result.**

**I already have the whole mansion mapped out and you can go see what the rooms look like on my website in the "The Twilight Mafia" picture Album. You'll see what the whole mansion looks like, as well as the indoor pool in the basement, the first and the second floors that will be described and used in later chapters. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, along with some votes to the poll on my profile - it involves the HSNE Trilogy, of the final part.**

**With that, I bid you all a farewell for now. :)**

**Until next time,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	4. Justification

**-The Twilight Mafia-**

_Chapter Four_

***Edward Masen***

Her screaming was endless. It rocked me to the core to hear her high pitched wails and pleas of wanting help. But they would go unheard. I raised my hand to stare down at it, as if I could see a piece of her still there in my grasp, after having thrown her in there, to be alone for a week, away from her sisters, my friends - away from me...

I looked up and noticed the camera that was directed at the double doors that watched the master bedroom - my bedroom. I knew one of the guards was in the room, watching it. I nodded my head, and walked away, heading back downstairs.

The cries of her sisters could be heard from the theater room, and I tilted my head in the direction to hear the quiet conversation going on.

"Your friend is a monster! How could he...?" the youngest one, Alice, sobbed, and heard Jasper sigh. "He's not evil, Alice. He's only doing what he feels is a justified punishment for your sister's rebelling." he murmured to her. "Oh really? Pulling on her hair, spanking her, and separating her from us is a justified punishment? He's sick and twisted for doing this to her! When I see him next, you won't be able to stop me from tearing off his dick with my bare hands and feeding it to him through a shake!" Rosalie snarled, and I gulped, running a hand through my hair.

"Rosie, don't even think about it! I can do the same thing to you that he did to your sis up there." Emmett growled, defending me. There was a pause, probably to listen to the screaming and pounding Bella was causing upstairs.

Silence soon followed, then a soft collective sigh from my friends was heard.

"Look, we know you don't like how Bella is being punished. But, it's Edward's rules and it's in his own justification. It's how he was raised when he was younger, and we're not about to question it." Jasper answered then, sounding for somber at the moment.

I knew what my friend was referring to, and it brought back painful memories of my family life; the screams, wails, sobs, and soft coos of reassurance...

I shook my head to rid myself of those haunting memories that I've tried locking away inside my mind, and turned away, scowling down at the floor, while on the inside I was scowling at myself.

Was Alice right... Am I a monster...?

Sighing, I walk away, leaving the two couples alone, while the echoes of Bella's screams drifted down to where I was.

Forever etched into my brain will those screams stay.

**~*Three Days Later*~**

"Ladies, please handle yourselves today." Emmett instructed the two of the three sisters who had joined us at breakfast.

Four days have passed since the girls arrived to my home. But three days since Bella has been sentenced to her week of isolation. Unfortunately, three days too long. It's been torture since she has been locked away from us. While yes I see that she must serve her punishment of back-talking to me, I wish I could easily go back on my promise of making sure these punishments are upheld and go to my sweet love, hold her in my arms, and smell her sweet floral scent, let it take over my brain.

After overhearing the couples' chatting about my methods of punishment, I had stormed away and went to one of the many spare bedrooms in the home, slamming the door shut and going through my own isolation for that day and the next. It was too overbearing on me to see my friends enjoy their girlfriends and let them get used to the home, while my sassy woman was locked away to be treated properly in silence.

I had decided that there was a call that needed to be made on that day...

_"Hello?"_

_ "Really? You don't even recognize my number anymore? Shouldn't you have one of those high- tech gadgets that has caller ID?"_

_"Hush it, you. You know I was never one for those fancy talking things, what with all of those apps that are unimportant and do whatever you rascals like nowadays."_

_ "Haha, you always had a way of getting angry over technology."_

_ "*sigh* You silly boy; finding entertainment in your frustrated grandmother." _

_ "How are you, Gram?" _

_ "Swell, darling! Only 70 and still got a kick in my step."_

_ "That's good to hear, Gram. And Pop?"_

_ "He's just as wonderful too, love. Why last night, we went out to dinner and danced our dance in front of the younglings; we got applause and a little gift card. Now, tell me, what's up?"_

_ "Gram, why do you think something is wrong? Is it wrong for a grandson to call his only grandmother up and see how's life been treating her and her husband? I'm offended."_

_ "You little nugget, you. There's nothing wrong with a call from my little Ed, but usually you only call when something on that big mind of yours. I know you, Edward son; you always know that I know when you need to talk to someone."_

_ "..."_

_ "I thought so. Now, tell me what's the matter? Is it that blonde girl again? Always troubling you with wanting some date, or something of the like. I swear, she's no good for you and never will be. Or is it your friends again, picking on my sweet baby? They are good, but I hate to hear you being all busted up about those awful names they call you."_

_ "No, Gram. It isn't her or my friends. No... it's something else... About... you know."_

_ "Oh, you silly dear! Why, I just wish I could phase through this damn contraption and give you a hug as well as your favorite hot cocoa with the whip cream and marshmallows!" _

_ "Gram, you don't have to do that. You haven't done that for me since high school..."_

_ "And all the more reason to do that for you, love! It always calmed you down and made you feel better when you were younger. Same for Renee..."_

_ "Yeah..."_

_ "Well, let's get back to you. Now, Edward, I want you to know one thing that makes you what you are; you never are a monster, you silly boy. Never. Why, you're the greatest grandson any old bag could ask for. You have a huge heart, and you care so much about your loved ones - never ever think like you're evil ever again."_

_ "But gram, I have enough reason to feel so..."_

_ "What you did back then was justified, mister. You served justice for your loved ones - and for that I'm proud of you." _

_ "Even though I'm a murderer? I've killed people, gram. How is it that you're proud of me for doing such a terrible thing to someone? Hell, I still kill people every damn day if they stab me in the back."_

_ "Edward, you have your reasons for killing people like you do. And I understand that. I hate it when I hear people have betrayed you, so I know that what you do to get back at them is justified in your own way. I'll never see you in an ill light, honey - not like that wretched bloke who tortured you all those years ago..."_

_ "Really, Gram?"_

_ "Yes, Edward. How about we go out tomorrow together for some breakfast and we can catch up, eh? I miss my little grandbaby very much, and so does your Pop."_

_ "Okay, Gram. And, thanks."_

It might seem weird that my grandmother would never be angry or disgusted with me and my business, but that was her nature. She never saw anyone ill natured unless she knew why. Even then, she loves me dearly, like Pop, and knows that the world has been cruel to me for all of these years.

It was later that night when everyone was asleep except I, I had left the room to wander out in the dark hallway. The house was quiet, with only the several ticking noises of the clocks sounding out. I closed the bedroom door behind me and had went towards my master bedroom, afraid to see how broken my Babydoll was on the other side. But, I needed to at least feel her, see her, smell her, or else I would go insane.

I had opened the doors and stepped inside, nearly gasping at the sight before me.

The room was in disarray, messy with the quilt thrown to the floor, books scattered on the floor, and clothes from my closet on the floor alongside them. And, my shuttering angel lied on the bed, cuddling one of the pillows to her chest while she still wore my shirt. I walked quietly over to her, hovering behind her back. Her hair was messy and knotted, while I could see over her shoulder, her dried mascara after her tears had fell today.

I raised a hand to her stiff cheek, grazing the soft skin with the back of my hand. She shivered in her sleep, but murmured something inaudible. I carefully kneeled beside her and the bed, still able to run my hand along her skin. She murmured once again and then turned around in her sleep, now facing me.

She sighed while I caressed her skin, and snuggled into the one pillow underneath her head.

I did this for awhile, but knew that I had to go to bed soon if I wanted to still go out tomorrow with my grandmother. So, I bent forward and kissed her small forehead softly, suppressing a chuckle when I saw her face pucker adorably after my lips made contact with her forehead. Then, I stood and slowly exited the room, quietly closing the two doors behind me. I then began making my way the control room that controlled the cameras around the house.

Once there, I had seen one of the guards was struggling to stay awake while he watched over the mansion. "Mr. Masen!" he hissed, startled when I had silently crept up behind him. I patted his shoulder comfortingly, and turned to the cameras; the outside ones showed no signs of intruders. The ones in my friends' rooms showed no signs of them waking up. And the one inside the master bedroom was keeping itself trained on my love.

"All is good tonight, sir." the guard reported, trying to hide his yawn. I smiled and nodded my head. "Please make sure that tomorrow morning, a maid goes in there to clean up the mess and put everything back in place. And make sure those girls keep to the feeding schedule for her." I instructed him, beginning to head out of the room.

"Yes sir."

"One last thing; go ahead and change shifts."

The next day, I was up early and getting dressed in my suit, placing one of my hats on my head. I went downstairs and saw that Emmett and Jasper were up, still in their pajamas while reading the newspaper and drinking some black coffee. "Someone's all dressed up." Emmett noted, smirking at me. "I'm off to go have some breakfast with Gram." I told them, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring myself a small cup of coffee, as I didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Man, you got to bring Gram and Pop over sometime. I miss them a lot." Jasper pleaded, looking up, probably remembering all of the good times we had with my grandparents. "I'll try bringing them over to meet the girls - but I think we should let them get used to living here and their new lifestyle, before so." I murmured, sighing when I remembered my sweet Babydoll and her tantrum yesterday.

"Yeah, we know bro." Emmett muttered, sighing as well.

"Do you think I'm a monster, guys?" I asked them quietly, remembering back to the conversation I overheard yesterday. "Dude, where the hell did that come from?" Emmett choked, and I looked over to find him raising an eyebrow up at me. "I was thinking back to how I punished Bella, and I think I was too cruel..." I trailed off, and Jasper waved his hand dismissively.

"You are not a monster, Edward. She was being a little sassy with you and it's a justified punishment. I know you, brother; you're getting all brooding and depressed over there, thinking you were too hard on her. But, it's how you were raised and we honestly think what you did was right." Jasper explained, and I sighed.

"Just go out and have fun with your Gram, brother. And do not let this brew and sit in your head - else I'll be beating it out of you." he joked, and I snickered, rolling my eyes.

I left that morning and ate some breakfast with my grandparents, where we enjoyed the pancakes, toast, and coffee and caught up with each other about what has happened so far in our lives, how things were going whether it be well or not.

That day passed, and now it was another new day - totaling three days since Bella has been separated from us in her isolation punishment.

It was Monday, a day for Emmett, Jasper and I to go into our office. Together, we three ran a business in my name, and were the three CEO's to the business. Our head quarters was in a high rise building here in Chicago, downtown to be exact. The girls didn't know that we were in Chicago, as we were trying to keep them as isolated from the harsh world outside.

Anyway, after I had came back from breakfast, I had seen the boys playing some pool in the game room, while the girls sat on the couch, watching them. I had paused some distance away, observing their calm, cool expressions. Their eyes watched their boys intently, as if... it might sound crazy, but it seems they like their boys already. I didn't know if really they did like them in that way already, but their eyes said they were. So strange. Later on I had asked them how their days had been, and they said that it was easier, and they seem to be getting used to this change in their lives already.

After that, I spent the rest of my day in my office, going over some papers and new applications from people who wanted to be guards for my mob. It was a slow rest of the day being alone, while I could hear my Babydoll moving around upstairs.

Now, back to the present.

"We'll be good today, Em." Rosalie reassured him, and he smiled. Already on a nickname base.

We left the house with the guards' promises of protecting our ladies, and went downtown to our headquarters.

We exited the limo and walked inside, greeting the old security guard of the first floor. "Morning, Mr. Masen, Mr. Hale, Mr. McCarthy." he greeted us gruffly, a wrinkled smile on his face through his scraggly mustache. "Hello, Mr. Hartman." I greeted him back politely, smiling at him.

We went to the class elevator, seeing one of our guards inside operating it. We went to floor 15, where our main office was. We then exited, entering the main entrance, where our two secretaries were there. "Oh, hello Mr. Masen, Mr. Hale, Mr. McCarthy!" one them greeted us, and I tried to hold back my groan. "Hello, Jessica, Lauren." I begrudgingly greeted them, plastering a wide smile at them.

I heard them giggle girlishly, and heard them move around their desks, heading towards me with some folders of paper. "These are some applications from people who are wanting to interview for those internships and those positions that opened up." Lauren told me in her nasally voice, batting her fake eyelashes at me while she handed me her folder. Jessica nodded eagerly, and handed me her folder, and then the two of them stood there, hands clasped before them. Jasper and Emmett were snickering behind me, and I glared at them over my shoulder.

"Thank you ladies. I'll look them over." I told them, and made a hasty retreat to my office with the boys following after me.

"Still the biggest sluts ever." Emmett commented, laughing when we were in the safety of my large office. I'd say it was a nice office, with white carpeted floors and rich red walls, while I had towering bookcases reaching the ceiling. A large glass window was behind my mahogany desk, looking out at the other buildings in downtown Chicago.

"Tell me about it. They just get more annoying as the days go on." I muttered, plopping myself at my desk with the two folders of applications sitting on top. "I bet I can imagine their little daydreams inside those tiny brains of theirs, still." Jasper teased, and Emmett laughed, before clearing his throat.

_"Oh Eddie! Yes, pound that dick into my pussy!" _Emmett mocked Jessica in a falsetto voice, and I groaned. _"Mr. Masen, you dirty dog you! Take me in the break room!" _Jasper followed suit in a falsetto voice, mocking Lauren. "You asses. It's all of your faults for fucking hiring them." I growled, turning away from them in my chair while they laughed at me.

Way back when I had taken over the corporation with my friends, we were in need of secretaries. I wanted some secretaries who wouldn't be stupid skanks who are those stereotyped girls from the movies; I wanted ones with actual brains, respect, and would get the work done. But, this was back when those two had no true commitment in their relationships with women, and way before we found our girls. I made a big mistake in putting them in charge of finding our secretaries, and they met Lauren and Jessica.

Jessica was a curvy girl, with a large obvious chest and curvy legs, along with some baby fat still here and there. She had curly, wild dark hair, brown eyes, and round lips. Her friend, Lauren, was tan, with peroxide blond hair that was steamed down flat. Her grey eyes and large, bloated lips screamed, "FAKE!" to me when I first saw them. I knew the boys only chose them because they gave them some nice "treats" to ensure their jobs here.

Unfortunately, since the first day, they went from those two, to becoming infatuated with me.

"Dude, if you hate them so much, why not fire them?" I heard Emmett ask, and I sighed. "I'm too damn polite. Besides, with their pathetic flirting, they aren't too bad. All I have to do is tune them out... for the rest of my life." I muttered, and Jasper chuckled.

A knock to the door had me turning around, while Jasper went to answer it. Behind the door was a small, thin girl was long black hair pulled back into a bun, and dark grey eyes behind glasses stared inside. She was dressed professionally, with an Ipad and a Blackberry in her hands.

"Mr. Masen, Mr. McCarthy, Mr. Hale, the other board members are here for the meeting." she said in a quiet voice. "Thank you, Angela. And what did we tell you about calling us by those names?" I teasingly scolded her, standing while she chuckled. "To not do so. I should call you all by your first names." she told us, and I smiled. Angela was a good gal, and a excellent assistant to us; she definitely had more brains that the two bimbos up front. Plus, her husband, Ben, was one of our personal guards.

We exited the room and went to the board room, greeting the other members of our other branches politely before getting down to business. The morning went on like that, with two other meetings.

It was around lunchtime did I receive a call. The people from our third meeting had left, and Emmett, Jasper and I had returned to my office, to have a taste of cognac from my little fridge inside, and we were planning on going out to a little joint downtown for some lunch.

"Who's calling you?" Jasper asked when I pulled out my ringing cell phone. "One of the guards." I told him after I saw the caller ID. I answered with a stern, "Yes?"

There was a loud sob of a I could hear some yelling in the background. _"Boss, we got some trouble going on back here." _the guard breathed into the phone. "What? What's going on?" I demanded. Suddenly, there was a scuffle on the other end, before my ear was assaulted with a loud sob. _"You bastard! My sister was almost raped!" _the sound of Rosalie's voice screamed at me.

"Bella?" I questioned, hearing my heart stop for a breath of a second. _"Yes! Alice and I were just downstairs, watching some old reruns of a show, when we heard her scream from upstairs! We raced up there and saw one of your damn guards being tackled by the other guards, while my sister had stumbled out of the bed and collapsed on the ground. One of the guards that was watching her told us that that guy came inside when she was waking up from a nap, and was telling her something before he pinned her down to the bed. Luckily, she let out a scream to alert us." _she explained, sobbing in between.

"We're on our way home now." I growled, snapping the phone shut while I down my cognac quickly as I gathered my things together. "What's going on?" Emmett demanded when I was hurrying to the door. "Bella was almost raped." I hissed, my heart ceasing up once more. The boys left it at that and hurried out after me. The other workers were desperately asking me where I was going, but I didn't talk to them. Jasper had told them to cancel all other meetings as we had an emergency back home.

We raced home in the limousine, the boys trying to keep me calm. But, I couldn't. That damn guard who tried putting a finger on my girl better be contained so I can fucking murder his ass later on.

We soon reached the home, entering through the gate. The limo barely stopped when I rushed out and barged through the door. Guards were around the first level, and I saw one of them being held down by two of them. He had blond hair and wild blue eyes. I knew who he was. "Get that sick fuck out of here! I want him to be kept down at the warehouse - starve him, dehydrate him, torture him! I want him out of my sight!" I roared, snarling lowly in his direction before I flew up the stairs as Seth decided to lead me to the girls.

He led me to the office, opening the door to lead me inside. I saw Alice and Rosalie on one of the leather couches, and I nearly began bawling when I saw my Babydoll lying between them. She had fresh tear tracks on her porcelain cheeks, her hair was still messy as ever while she still wore only my shirt. I rushed over, and the girls decided to respect my want of holding her because they both stood and backed off some. I took her in my arms, cradling her in my lap.

"Are you girls okay?" Emmett's voice asked, and knew he and Jasper had joined us in the office. "We're fine. I just hope Bella is. She was passed out when we got to her." Rosalie muttered sadly.

"Jasper, call Carlisle." I murmured, kissing my Babydoll's hair repeatedly.

"On it." I heard him reply, and heard him pull out his phone.

A while later, a man who was in his late thirties, early forties entered the office. He had honey blond hair, a face with laugh lines etched into the paleness, and blue eyes. He held a medical bag in his hand, wore a casual sweater with slacks and fancy shoes, while a stethoscope was around his neck. He raised his free hand and adjusted his glasses, before smiling at us. "Boys," he greeted us. "Hey dad." Jasper greeted back, hugging him around the shoulders with his free arm since his other was wrapped around Alice's waist.

"Hello Son, Emmett, and Edward. I see you have some guests with you." he commented, seeing the girls in our arms. "Hello sir." Alice politely greeted him, and he smiled. "So, why the house call?" "Can you please look at the girl in Ed's arms?" Jasper asked his father, and he nodded, walking over to me. He set his bag down and sat down beside me.

"What happened to this young lady?" he asked me while he took her wrist in his hand and checked her pulse with his stethoscope. "The girls tell me that their sister was almost raped." I muttered, squeezing my gal in my arms gently. "Almost?" "Thankfully the bastard didn't get close to doing so since the guards caught him and saved her." I replied, sighing quietly.

"Indeed; a wonderful thing she wasn't harmed." he murmured, and I nodded my head.

Suddenly, my girl began stirring in my arms, groaning. "Bella?" I whispered, my heart beating a mile a minute, for I was excited to see her waking. Her eyes struggled to open, but they did - only a little. Her pupils seemed to be dilated while she stared up at me. "Sex god..." she murmured, and we all chuckled at her nickname for me. "Don't boost his ego, Bella." Emmett teased her, and she blushed, now realizing what she just said. "What... Where am I?" she murmured thickly, trying to sit up in my lap. I adjusted her carefully to now where she was sitting up with her head on my shoulder.

"You were almost raped, Belly." Alice whispered, shaking at the mention. "But the guards stopped the asshole from doing so." Rosalie added in quickly, and Bella shivered. "I remember that... his blue eyes..." she whispered, and I squeezed her. "Carlisle, something still doesn't seem right about Bella... Is she sick?" I asked him worriedly. He took his flashlight and had Bella turn her head unwillingly towards him. He flashed the light in her eyes and made a noise of unhappiness. "It appears she's been heavily sedated with sleeping drugs." he muttered, and I hissed out a profanity angrily.

"How though?" "Perhaps someone - that guard who almost harmed her - might've slipped some of the sleeping drugs in her food over the course of a few days. Tell me, was she kept in an isolated room for a while?" he asked me after my question of disbelief. The others shuffled awkwardly, and I sighed nodding my head. "Then, it appears the guard took advantage of this. While her food was being served to her, he might've slipped some of the drugs in her food without anyone knowing. He probably relied on the fact she was alone in a room with no one else around to do this." he explained.

"Will she get better?" Rosalie asked. "Yes, eventually the sleeping pills will wear off. However, I highly suggest that she get as much fluids in her, along with healthy food that is free from any drugging; you never know if he drugged the other foods. Also, I would like for someone to always stay by her side. She can barely function on her own - let alone stand." he advised. "Okay, thank you dad." Jasper said in thanks, smiling at him while he was packing up his things.

"No problem, son." he told him, smiling back at him. He stood and ruffled my hair playfully, making me chuckle. He went over to Emmett, patting his shoulder while he shook hands with Rosalie. Then, he went over to his son who let Alice step off to the side so he could give him a hug, and then shook hands with Alice before he left the room.

"Edward, I think Bella needs to bathe." Alice murmured, and I nodded my head, knowing she was right. I doubt she ever showered during her isolation. "Don't... leave..." Bella muttered frightfully, and a weak hand reached up to clutch my shirt. "Shh, love. I'll be close by. Your sister will help you get clean." I murmured to her, standing from the couch with her in my arms.

I led the girls to my spare bedroom that I was staying in, and led them to the bathroom. I shifted Bella to stand in my arms while the girls started up the bath. Once it was ready, I kissed my girl's forehead, resting my face in her hair. "I'll be outside." I whispered, then transferred her over to her sister before exiting.

Once I closed the door behind me, I went to the wall and slid down, curling up in myself. The tears fell from my eyes then, as I tried to hold back the breaking sobs that wanted to escape.

I was a terrible person. No matter what people will say to me, I know that the girls are right. I was a monster.

Justification be damned.

* * *

** A/N: Aw, poor Ed. Feeling so terrible in this chappie.**

** I've decided to not really listen to the Five-Stories-At-A-Time list. I've been getting some major writer's blocks for my first five stories, while I seem to be getting ideas for my older stories. So, here's an update.**

** Just please don't think I'll start pumping out more chapters for this. Every once in a while, I'll update - whenever I get inspiration.**

** That's how it will go for the other stories.**

** Reviews would be appreciated~**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	5. Getting Used To

**-The Twilight Mafia-**

_Chapter Five_

***Bella Swan***

Everything was so blurry, fuzzy with a deep haze that was relentless.

I couldn't really remember a thing, up until today that is. All I know is that one minute, I was lying in the bed in the bedroom I was sentenced to for my week of isolation, and then the next, there was a blond haired man hovering over me, his blue eyes staring down at me hungrily. He was saying something; I could only remember bits of his words. _"Stingy asshole... Nice pick... She's mine..."_

I didn't know who this man was, or why he was holding me down; all I know is that what happened next, I had been able to release a scream, and the man was ripped away from me. Then, after blacking out, I woke up to find myself in the arms of Edward.

Strange as it may seem, but I was glad to see the sex god after three days of not seeing a soul.

I never want to be left alone again. It was too frightening, being confined in a quiet room. I had gone crazy in that room, that much I remember. How I survived those three days is a mystery to me. But, I was otherwise glad to be reunited with my sisters - and Edward, too.

Now I was in a bathroom with my sisters, naked in a hot warm bath with bubbles around my grimy skin, letting them wash me clean. I also remember not bathing at all during those three days of solitude. My sisters were here, keeping me afloat as it seems I couldn't keep my head up; hell, it felt like it weighed over a thousand pounds. The rest of my body felt so light, too, for I couldn't feel anything.

"If Edward hadn't been an ass and locked her up, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Rosalie grumbled to herself, washing my limbs with a sponge. "Remember what Jasper said? He said that this was Edward's way of a punishment, and how he was raised. We can't do anything for it." Alice argued quietly, massaging my scalp with the shampoo while she made sure I was leaning backwards in the tub.

"We'll see about that, Ali. There's no way I'm letting him try doing this again to my sister." she grumbled, and Alice sighed. "Like I want this to happen again, Rose. But really, we can't fight against the guys anymore." she replied. "Alice, it sounds like your giving up and letting that Jasper guy take away your freedom." she hissed, and I struggled to look up at my sister. She smiled softly down at me and kissed my soapy hair.

"Jasper is different, Rose. He's so sweet to me. He makes sure to not make me feel uncomfortable around him while we share his room. He even takes the couch and gives me his bed. He's a gentleman." she murmured, and I smiled slightly, actually happy to hear that my baby sister was not harmed at all during these few days. "But really, Alice - I know you and you do not want to be treated like a five year old by this guy. That's what they are all doing to us. Taking away our rights and treating us like little girls." Rosalie growled, scrubbing away at a stubborn stain on my ankle.

"They're only trying to get us used to this new home. They're serious about not letting us go, Rosalie. We can't go back to our families, see our friends, and have our old life back. There's no use in fighting them about this. And really, with this house, you know they can take care of us better than we can on our own." Alice paused to look around the fancy bathroom we were in, with the tub being of smooth white marble, and the fancy lights behind them burning.

"I've got to admit," Rosalie paused, lowering my leg. "They are loaded." she muttered, shaking her head while she raised the other leg and began cleaning my other leg. "But they kidnapped us from our lives. That's fucking twisted that they would do that to us. Seriously, is it that hard for them to walk up, introduce themselves and get to know us before dating us? We're not in some medieval time or whatever, or in the caveman era, where a big guy just picking off his wife and kidnaps her from her family. We're not fucking slaves, or pets that they can steal." she growled, irritated with that fact.

"They told us that they are in a dangerous business, Rose. If they were to have dated us normally, we would be dead." Alice murmured, rinsing my hair before she grabbed some soap and began to carefully wash my face. Rosalie sighed and muttered, "I know. I just wish we knew what they were doing that is so damn dangerous." "They'll tell us when the time is right. We just have to get used to this." my baby sister mumbled, and I sighed heavily.

"Besides, these guys don't seem too bad. Excluding the punishment Bella has endured, have any of them really harmed us for the hell of it? They don't seem all that abusive to me." "And, they are not that too bad to look at." Rosalie inputted, and we all giggled at that - I tried my hardest to though. "Come on, you have to admit Emmett is just a huge teddy bear." Alice murmured, and Rosalie blushed deeply. "Ha..." I laughed weakly, pointing at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and mumbled, "Yes, he is. He's sweeter than any other guy I met."

"See? And didn't you see how worried Edward was when he came home and saw Bella like she was?" she continued, now washing off the soap from my face. "He deserves all the shit he's going to get now though. It's his fault." "Now don't start blaming all of that's happened today on him, Rose. None of us could've predicted this." she hissed, staring down at me and I closed my eyes.

"I know. I'm just still so mad at him for sending her away from us for three days. She must've been really lonely up there; did you see how attached she became to Edward when we were coming here to wash her up?" she whispered. "I did. But that might've been the fear of being alone again, sis."

"Yeah..." she muttered, and a few minutes of silence passed between us while they began finishing up with my cleaning.

Finally, they were done. I opened my eyes slowly to see Alice unplugging the drain from the tub, while Rosalie began helping my stand. I tried standing on my own strength, hating feeling so weak and helpless in front of my sisters. "None of that sister macho-ness, Belly." Rosalie tusked me when she saw what I was trying to do, laughing while I stuck my tongue out at her weakly. Both helped me out of the tub and over to a little comfy loveseat thing that was in her, where Rosalie wrapped a towel around my naked form.

"I'll go see if I can find some new clothes for her." Alice whispered, kissing my head before she opened the bathroom door and left the room. Rosalie began towel drying my hair with another towel, humming one of the lullabies our mother sang to us. It was a soothing tune she'd always sang to us softly when it was time for us to go to bed, or when we were fussy.

After my hair was mostly dry, she took a brush that was in here and slowly began brushing my hair.

Eventually Alice came back. With my hooded eyes, I could make out her puckered face of annoyance, for she only had a long pair of large sleep pants, and another large pants. "We need to go shopping." she grumbled, tossing the clothes on the floor while she went to get another brush, this time a fine-tooth comb.

"Lack of clothes?" Rosalie teased, and I chuckled weakly. Alice huffed and began brushing out knots that were in my hair. "When we were taken, they didn't think of sending any guards to our home to get some of our clothes. You realize that this dress I've been wearing - I've been wearing it for four days now. _Four days!_ That's too long for me to wear this. Plus, Bella only has this one pair of underwear. That's really gross to wear undies for more than one day." she ranted, and I rolled my eyes lazily.

Ever the fashion queen.

"You think we should ask the guys if we could go shopping?" Rosalie asked, and Alice sighed. "Yeah. But let's wait until Bella is more awake. She needs to rest for a day or two before she can move by herself." she offered, and Rosalie nodded.

Once they were done brushing my hair, Rosalie braided it while Alice put on my underwear and the large pants around my skinny hips. Then Rosalie slid the shirt over my head as Alice tossed the towels in a nearby hamper.

"There, all clean." Rosalie said happily, kissing my forehead. I smiled at them in thanks and let them help me up on my feet. They held me in between them, my arms around their skinny shoulders. "Let's go find the guys. It's only late in the afternoon." Alice said then, and we headed to the door, them basically dragging me.

I heard them open the door, and saw a young boy there. He was dressed in a suit, his long black hair pulled back behind him. He had dark russet skin, and struggling to still see things, I could make out dark brown eyes. "Ladies." he greeted us, bowing respectively to us. "Eh, hi." Rosalie greeted him, probably wondering why he was there. "Sir Masen told me to see when you all would come out. Shall I call him to take you to the others?" he asked. "No, that's okay. We're fine handling our sister on our own. But you could lead us to where they are." Alice kindly declined, and the young boy nodded his head.

Then, he turned and with a hand thrown over his shoulder, he made a gesture for us to follow him. He then led us out of this bedroom we were in, into a long clean hallway. We were led down in the hallways passed several doors, before coming to an open area of sorts that were by a set of stairs. It was a large area that was wooden, with a pool table, some arcade machines by two doors, while one wall held wide screen TVs that had to be on a sports channel. There was little room in the area with windows and a door, and inside seem to be a round table with chairs, and some leathery sofas. I didn't know what that room was.

I heard some balls being hit with the cue sticks from the pool table, and could see two of Edward's friends were there - Jasper and Emmett, I think. My mind was still so foggy, I could barely remember their names. Edward was sitting on one of the couches, but looked up when he heard us enter.

"Here are the girls, sirs." the boy in the suit told the men, and Edward stood, nodding his head thankfully to him. "Thank you Seth. You can go back to guarding outside with the others." Edward told him, and the boy, Seth, disappeared. "I don't know if I can trust you with my drugged sister." Rosalie grumbled when Edward approached us, as if wanting to take me away from my sisters.

Edward rose an eyebrow at her, and I grunted. "It's... fine..." I muttered, and I could see the slight smile on the bronze-haired man's face. Alice giggled while Rosalie huffed, but the two otherwise relinquished me over to him, and went to join the boys in their game of pool. Edward held me in his strong arms, where I clutched to his shirt, nuzzling my face into his chest. It felt like he was wearing something different than earlier; I remember feeling a stiffness that seemed to resemble a jacket. Now, he only had on a soft t-shirt.

"Still sleepy, Babydoll?" he murmured, leading us over to the couch he had been sitting on previously, letting me cuddle him in his lap. And let me tell you, it felt heavenly to be this close to this sex god. Even though I still felt unhappy and unsecure around this guy, I was too drugged to care.

"Damn straight..." I trailed off, and I heard his deep rumbling chuckle.

"You can take a nap if you want to, love. I'll wake you up later to drink lots of water and eat a big dinner." he murmured to me softly, and I hummed to him.

"Okay..." I whispered.

And I was out like a light.

**~*E&B*~**

"Bella..." a soft voice was calling my name. It sounded like an angel's sweet deep voice - velvety and rich.

"Five more..." I grumbled, and felt myself turn over onto my side. I heard a chuckle, and then felt myself being lifted into a pair of strong arms. I opened my eyes slowly, and this time around, it didn't take as much effort as it did earlier for me to look around.

I looked up and found Edward's smiling face looking straight ahead while he carried me. "Where are we going?" I muttered sleepily to him, and he looked down at me. "I'm taking you to the dining room because it's time for dinner." "I'm not hungry." I argued, wanting more sleep time. But, my growling stomach interrupted us and told Edward otherwise. He chuckled while I blushed and murmured, "Yeah, you're not hungry."

I huffed and crossed my arms, letting him carry me down to the first level of the mansion, and we soon entered the dining room where I could hear Emmett's loud laugh booming as he told my sisters something.

"Man, those were the old days. They were fucking sweet." he struggled to get that sentence out between his laughter. I felt Edward shift me around and then he placed me in a chair that was right next to the end chair at the end of the table. He soon took that chair and sat down right beside me. "Why are we the loners over here?" I asked him thickly, noting how the other four were at the other end. "We're not loners because we have each other, dear." he murmured.

"Okay. But why not join the others?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "Call me selfish." he said, and I rolled my eyes. "That much I agree with." I grumbled. He sighed heavily upon hearing this and muttered, "And I'll call you grumpy and stubborn." "Thank you." I replied in a snarky, tired tone. He glared minutely at me, and suddenly, I felt a sharp pinch in my side. "Ow!" I yelped, jumping in my seat and hitting my knee against my table.

The others looked over at us, with my sisters looking concerned.

"Merely a cramp, everyone." Edward told them, snickering when I growled at him lowly. My sisters shrugged their shoulders and went back to listening to the boys, who were trying to hold in their chuckles.

"That was really an ass move of yours." I muttered to him, and he sneered.

"Even though you are still under the effects of the drugs, I will not tolerate your mouth still. I would like it if you would speak to me respectively. Or as my guardians always said, _"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all"._" he explained to me, just as two males dressed as servants entered the room.

"Masters Masen, Hale, McCarthy, what would you like to drink this evening?" One of them asked the three men. "I'll have some white wine, and my lovely lady will have a nice cool glass of water." Edward told one of them, ignoring my glare. "Some whiskey for me and my Rose." "Champagne for me and Alice, sirs." the other two placed in their orders.

Both men nodded and went off into the kitchen. "Why the hell do I get water while everyone else gets some booze?" I asked him quietly, a tense edge to my voice. Edward ignored my glaring and answered coolly, "Remember, Bella, you're still affected by those drugs. Alcohol won't help you recover any faster. And I'm merely following the orders from Jasper's father."

I grumbled incoherently to myself, but decided to keep my mouth shut about complaining. He was right.

I hate that he was right.

Soon, the servants returned with our drinks. One of them, who seemed to be around my age, came over to Edward and I, where he poured some white wine in a fancy clear glass. Then, he handed me my glass and poured the water in it, but instead of focusing on the pouring, he focused on me. His brown eyed stare was starting to make me feel uncomfortable as I shifted around in my seat.

"Drew!" Edward yelled, and the boy jumped, splashing some water on me. The boy looked utterly startled when this happened, but Edward's low angry growl brought his terrified eyes back to him. "That will be all, Drew. Now, go get some napkins for her, or you're fired." he growled, sending the boy off back into the kitchen, petrified.

"It's fine - only a little water." I reassured him, wiping my hands over my shirt that had gotten a little wet. Edward wasn't listening to me though; he was muttering quick, fast angry words to himself. The boy returned with napkins and handed them to me, while he was trying to stutter out an apology to Edward.

"Go!" he snapped at him, scowling darkly at the boy. He yelped and scampered off.

I used the napkins to try and get rid of the water on my shirt, while the others were asking if Edward was okay. But he ignored them.

I reached over with my hand and placed it on his arm, for one hand was pinching the bridge of his sexy, chisel - I mean, _nose_, while the other was supporting his head. I rubbed my hand on his arm soothingly, noting how he opened one of his eyes and was staring at me. "Calm down. It's okay." I whispered to him, and he sighed slowly, taking deep breaths.

Just then, three little maid girls came into the dining room with plates of yummy looking pasta, and then another one entered, carrying two separate baskets of breadsticks. One of the three who had the pasta came over to us and put the plates in front of us, before scurrying away quickly. The one with the baskets of breadsticks came over and set one down in front of us, bowed, and went to the other end of the table. The first maid came back over, with silverware wrapped up in silky red napkins. She placed them beside our plates, then bowed deeply before scurrying off back into the kitchen.

"This looks delicious!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands happily.

"Dig in, everyone." Edward called out, unraveling his silverware. I followed suit and cut into a piece of the pasta before taking a bite. "What do you think, Bella?" Edward asked me while I swallowed. I smacked my lips a little, my eyebrows furrowing. "What?" "Seems like it's missing something." I told him truthfully. "It is wonderful pasta - cooked right, not too hard, not too soggy - but the flavor. The cheese with the sauce needs a little something." I told him, and he smirked.

"Shall I take you to the kitchen so you may tweak your dish?" He asked me, and I blushed. "Um, it's that not a problem..." I trailed off. He chuckled and stood. "Come along." he said, pulling my chair and I away a little from the table. I continued to blush while I took my plate and then followed him into the kitchen.

When we entered, I saw that the kitchen was large, with beautiful wooden floors while there were deep rich woods of the cabinets, and shiny white granite on the tops. There was a plump woman at the stove, still cooking something that smelled a little sweet. She had curly black hair pulled back into a bun, while I could see she had a light olive complexion. She turned after Edward cleared his throat, and her face was round with full lips, a small nose, and large brown eyes.

"Ah, Edward!" she cooed, her voice thick with an Italian accent. "Carmen, hello." Edward greeted her, a smile on his face.

"What can I do for you two?" Carmen asked, turning towards us while she wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist. "My girl here would like to tweak her dish just a little bit. She says something is missing from it." Edward explained, and Carmen frowned. "She does not like it?" she asked sadly.

"Oh, no! It's not that at all! I really like it - the pasta is cooked perfectly and everything. But, uh, it's just - you know what? Never mind! I'm just being silly. Edward let's go back." I scrambled to say, where I tried turning to go back to the dining room with my dish. But he stopped me with his hands on my shoulders, chuckling at my flustering.

"Carmen, she's a little shy around others. Please we mean no disrespect to your food. But, I would like to please Bella and let her do what she wants to tweak her dish around." Edward explained, a soft smile on his face. Carmen chuckled, and walked over to me, patting my cheek softly. "Dear, it's okay. I know you mean no offense. Now, let me lead you to the spice cabinet." she murmured, and wrapping her arm around my waist, she led me over to large pantry door, opening it to reveal the largest spice cabinet I've ever seen.

"Wow, you have more spices than I do." I murmured in shock, feeling giddy to see it. "You cook?" she asked me, and I blushed once more. "I guess I kind of do. My famous brownies won first prize five years in a row back home." I mumbled, and she chuckled. "Well, just choose whatever spices you would like and perhaps we could add it into the pot with the rest of the pasta." she told me. I nodded and then looked through the spices.

I chose some thyme, basil, paprika, cayenne pepper, and cinnamon.

I went over to the pot where Carmen was standing, setting my dish down on the counter with the spices. "Um, my I have a knife?" I asked her and she nodded, walking over to a drawer and taking out a knife. "Bella -" "Relax, Edward. She's only going to cut up something - and that's not you or me." Carmen reassured Edward who tried voicing his concerns about me having a knife. I giggled and thanked her for the knife. I then took out a little bit of the basil leaves, which had a bit of a lemony scent to them when I sniffed them minutely.

I cut up the basil quickly and with precision, before I gather it up and put it in the pot. Then, I took the thyme and poured a small amount into my hand. I sniffed it and smiled at the nice aroma. "Perfect." I stated, sprinkling it into the pot with the basil. Next, I took the paprika and just sprinkled a dash of it into the pot. I did the same for the cayenne pepper and cinnamon before I stirred it all together with the spoon that was sitting in there.

"Smells lovely, Bella." Carmen complimented me, and I smiled. "Thank you, Carmen."

I scooped up some of the sauce and held it out to Carmen. "Could you try it for me?" I asked her; she nodded and wiped a finger in the sauce, before she sucked it off. She hummed and clapped her hands excitedly. "My, what a lovely combination of spices, Bella! This tastes excellent!" she squealed, and I blushed. "May I try some?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard him, and felt him standing so close behind me. I turned and offered the spoon to Edward, who did the same thing as Carmen.

His green eyes grew wide and a bright smile came onto his face. "That is some rocking sauce Bella. I had no idea you cooked." he murmured to me, and I blushed even deeper. "Er, I've been cooking since I was eight." I muttered embarrassed, and Edward smiled down at me. "That's adorable." he whispered, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, I think I'll need Bella's expertise before I finish cooking something." Carmen said, smiling proudly at me.

_Later..._

I watched the late night comedy shows, refreshed and full of energy after having a delicious dessert of coffee and sweet cupcakes. Everyone wanted the new pasta I had added to Carmen's and after dinner, Carmen asked me for some help on how to make dessert perfect. I could tell that we would get along well.

"Still up, Babydoll?" Edward's voice had me looking over at the double doors, and saw him standing there. I ignored the nickname, and nodded my head. "Well, I think it's getting late and you should be getting some rest." Edward advised, walking into the room before turning towards the doors that was the closet. He opened one of them and slipped inside, keeping the opened door a little ajar.

I sighed and hunkered down in the bed, curling into the sheets. After a while, Edward returned, wearing only a pair of white sleep pants, his shirt gone. I tried not to drool at the sight of his yummy looking chest, with muscles and a beautiful six pack. He turned and began heading out the door, but I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him quietly, sitting up. "Back to the spare bedroom. I'll let you stay here in my room for as long as you would like." he told me softly, smiling at me. I huffed and scurried out of the bed, making my way over to him. "No, you can have your room back." I told him, sneaking my way around him to go out into the hallway.

His strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Ah, no. You have my room, and I go to my spare one." he stated curtly, and I glared. "And I say no; you will have your room back, and I will go to a separate room." "Why are you being stubborn?" he muttered, scowling. "You're being stubborn too." I pointed out, and he huffed.

"Look, I'm not taking over your room. It's rude. So, have it back." I muttered, and turned to snatch my wrist away and get to finding a spare room. But he wasn't budging. In fact, he tugged me back to him, and dragged us both back into the bedroom, closing the doors behind him and standing there, blocking my exit.

"Move." I growled.

"No." he said in a snarky tone, smirking.

I let out a frustrated scream, and muttered, "I will push you out of my way." "Do you want another punishment?" he asked me, and I balked. I sighed and sat down on the floor, Indian style, with my arms crossed. "And what are you doing now?" he asked, leaning against the door. "I refuse to go to sleep without you taking your room back. And if you won't move, I'll stay here on the floor." I told him in a defiant tone.

Suddenly, he marched away from the door, coming towards me. I took the opportunity to jump into action, where I soon got on my hands and knees and began crawling quickly towards the doors. "Ah, ah, ah!" he tusked and I found his hands on my waist about to pick me up. I kicked my legs and squirmed, managing to kick his hands away from me.

"God damn it!" he hissed, and suddenly, I was on my stomach on the floor, feeling Edward sitting on top of me. "What are you - five?" he asked me incredulously, moving to where he took my hands and pinned them to the floor. I growled, but blushed when I felt something poking me in my ass.

"You sick fucker. You're getting a boner from this?" I asked him angrily. He huffed and shifted around, letting go of my hands only for them to be around my waist once more. He lifted me up effortlessly, ignoring my protests and profanity, while he plopped me down onto the bed. "You're staying in this room, and that's final." he growled at me, and I scowled back.

"Not unless you stay in here too. I refuse to kick you out of your own god damn room." I muttered, and a snicker escaped him. "Already want to get me in bed with you?" he purred, and I snarled at him. "No, you idiot," I paused when he scowled. "Look, I'll take that couch in the closet," I bargained, remembering there was a comfortable looking couch in there. "And you can have your bed back."

"No deal, princess." he said, and I let out another scream. "You have the bed, I'll have the couch."

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Take the damn bed already!"

"No. _You take the damn bed!_"

"For fuck's sake! Take. The. Bed!"

His eyes were narrowed into slits, and then he brought his face closer to me, his hands finding their way to my wrists, holding me down to the bed.

He touched his nose with mine, looking me straight in the eyes. I blushed from the close proximity, but held my ground.

"No." he whispered defiantly.

I screamed, and he let out a yell of nothing back.

"How about this?" I began angrily. "We share the bed, but you stay on your side, and I stay on mine, with a fucking pillow between us to make your grubby hands don't touch me!" I offered haughtily. "Fine. But if you want some late night fucking, I won't mind taking down the pillow of yours." he growled, sneering while I huffed. "Like I'd ever want you." I snarled, and he chuckled darkly. "You will be mine eventually, Bella. Mark my words - you'll be just as crazy in love with me as I am you."

"Fuck off."

He snickered and let me go, marching his way over to the other side of the bed. He slipped inside and immediately turned off the TV and the lights.

"Goodnight, Babydoll." he purred in the darkness.

"Night... Asshole who won't accept my niceness of giving up the bed." I grumbled, placing the pillow between us and lying back down roughly.

"Watch that mouth of yours, miss." he taunted, and I blew a raspberry.

"Whatever."

I soon hunkered down and fell asleep.

* * *

** A/N: Another chapter, everyone~**

** Phew, had fun with this one, especially at the end. :)**

** Let me know what you think about this chapter in a review and stay tuned for the next installment.**

** (By the way, it's very obvious how much Bella wants some action with Edward. Haha.)**

** Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	6. A Day Out

**-The Twilight Mafia-**

_Chapter Six_

***Bella Swan***

A bright light shone into the room, where I awoke the next morning. I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching my arms above my head. I turned my head, and had to giggle - just a little.

Edward was still asleep and on his side of the bed, only the pillow was now in between his muscular arms. He had his face buried in the fabric, and his mouth was slightly open, a soft snore escaping between those parted, pale-pink lips of his. I smiled, finding that to actually be adorable, for a guy who's no less than an ass.

Sighing at my confusing thoughts of a guy that I wanted to jump his bones, as well as rip off the dick and feed it to dogs after thoroughly fucking him - err, those thoughts are just making it really worse for me - I stood from the bed and went to the bathroom to have one of my morning moments. I did my business, then brushed my hair and brushed my teeth, before exiting the bathroom. Edward was still asleep, only with his back to me. I literally drooled at the sharp contours of the muscles that shone in the morning light, and had to stop myself twice from going back to the bed and getting his stick while he's asleep.

I shake my head and rush out of the room, feeling my cheeks with my hands as I exit the double doors. "Hello, ma'am." I yelped upon hearing a deep voice, and turn to find two men dressed in suits were standing outside the doors. One of them, which reminded me a lot of the guy, Emmett, saw me and greeted me. Come to think of it, I had to ask myself this: why is it there's a lot of guys running around in this mansion with suits and formally greeting us? This just adds to the mystery of what Edward does. One thing I know is that his business is dangerous enough that he needs guards.

"Um, hello." I greeted them, backing away from them slowly. "Is Master Masen awake?" the larger one that was a clone of Emmett asked me, and I shook my head.

I waved goodbye to them and hurried downstairs, going to the kitchen when I smelled something yummy. I entered and smiled when I saw Carmen awake, cooking away. "Hello Carmen." I greeted her softly, and she turned, smiling over at me brightly. "Bella! Good morning!" she chirped, and I walked over to her. "Would you be a dear and help me with the breakfast? I always make breakfast for Masters Masen, Hale and McCarthy, as well as for the guards, servants and maids before a day of work. Aye, I am always so tuckered out every day because of all of the cooking - but I love it so." she rambled while I went and grabbed one of the extra aprons in the closet in here I saw last night.

"Aren't there any other chefs here?" I asked her, frowning to hear that she's put through so much work. "Oh, there is. But, we take weekly shifts. One of the chefs is back home, helping his wife out with their five children, as well as a sick grandfather. So, I have took his shift for next week. And with so many people on Master Masen's property, it all is too much for an old woman like me." she rambled again, where I went to work on cooking the eggs.

"You're not old at all, Carmen. And I can gladly help you for every meal." I offered my services to her. She gasped and smiled at me over her shoulder. "Dear, you are too sweet for words. But trust me, I am old. As for the help, I would gladly appreciate it whenever you can. Lord and I know that Master Masen would love to have you all to himself, and would never think of having you lift a hand as long as you stay." she said, and I rolled my eyes with a huff.

"Tough shit - oh, I mean, turkey, for him." I immediately corrected myself on my language, but Carmen giggled. "Cursing is fine, dear. My husband is sometimes appalled he married a sailor mouth like me." she whispered, and I giggled. "Anyway, I've been working my whole life. Helping with the cooking with my mom, helping her raise my baby sister Alice with Rosalie, then earning money for my own car, and finally working at my dad's club with my sisters for money for college. If I ever stop, I'll go mad. So, _Master Masen_ will just have to shut his trap and deal." I told her, heading to the spice cabinet to get my own spices for the eggs.

Carmen was chuckling when I finished my rant, and was cackling a little when I stressed Edward's title. "Dear, you are a riot. I love you already." she cheered, and I blushed. "Carmen, do you know what is Edward's profession? I think he's an important CEO or something, because with this mansion, you need big bucks to keep it. But, I don't understand all the guard business, and the secrets. He won't tell me what is his job, nor will his friends tell my sisters. Plus, he fucking kidnapped us from our home and won't ever let us return." I grumbled, asking her to hope that she'll tell me.

She sighed, and I turned my head to look over at her. "I can't honestly ever tell you dear - not yet. You have to wait for the boys to tell you and your sisters, unfortunately. If I tell you, Edward will have my head." she said, shaking her head. "But, I have known these boys for a long time; raised them as if they were my own. I've been with their families for as long as I have been cooking. And I know that they will tell you girls whenever they feel it's safe enough for them." she reassured me, and I sighed.

"Okay." I mumbled, leaving it at that.

We then moved onto newer subjects while we cooked, having a fun time laughing at little tales of her past, while I told her all of the fun times I had with my sisters and parents.

Soon, we have plentiful amounts of food ready for everyone on the property. "There. Thank you so much, Bella honey. I'm sure the maids, servants and guards will love your food." Carmen praised me, and I blushed. "Thank you as well, Carmen. I really enjoy cooking with you." I murmured, and she smiled, hugging me tightly. I helped her gather all of the food onto a large serving cart, and with a air kiss to me, Carmen rolled it out a backdoor and disappeared out into the fresh morning air.

I heard a ruckus from a room nearby and went in searching of the noise, finding it to be in the theater room where Jasper and Emmett were up, playing video games in front of the TV. They were shoving each other around, trying to mess up the other. I cleared my throat, where Jasper paused and the two of them turned around. "Oh, hey there Bellsy!" Emmett chirped, and I blushed. Really, what is up with all of the blushing from me?

I coughed and asked them, "You two want some breakfast?" "Hell yeah. I've been smelling that yummy goodness ever since I woke up. I've been dying for some food." Emmett cheered, leaping up. Jasper laughed at his childish behavior while the two them followed me into the kitchen, where the pancakes, eggs, toast and coffee were ready to be served, along with some fruit, syrup and butter, as well as some sugar, milk, orange juice and other breakfast goods Carmen let me put out for everyone.

Emmett moaned and raced to the pancakes. "This all looks so good; thank you, Bella, for cooking breakfast." Jasper said to me gratefully, and I smiled, nodding my head. The boys gathered up large stacks of pancakes, with Emmett dousing his in syrup. "Save some for Alice, Emmett. If she doesn't get her required amount of that sweet stuff, she'll have someone's head." I told him, and he rolled his eyes. "The little pixie has to deal; she can't harm me, and Jazz won't allow that." He replied, and I shrugged my shoulders, with Jasper snickering. "Who knows, I might let her..." he trailed off, taking some fruit, coffee, and his pancakes into the living room.

"Your funeral." I muttered, and then asked them, "Think you could tell me where the girls are sleeping? I need to make sure they eat something."

"Rose is in my room - second floor, third door down the hall." Emmett called out. "Alice is in my room as well; second floor, sixth door down the hall, close to the end." Jasper called out next. "Thanks boys." I said back, and left the kitchen. I headed upstairs and decided to get Rosalie first, as getting Alice up alone is a stupid move. I reached the third door down the hall, and opened it to find Rosalie sleeping in a large bed.

I walked over, remembering that my sisters always look so funny when they sleep. Rosalie looked peaceful in her position with her arm over her face, and her other arm hanging off the side of the bed. I giggled, and then grabbed the alarm clock next to me on the table beside me, where I set it go off in the next ten seconds. Then, I placed it next to her ear, and hurried back to the wall.

Soon, a loud beeping went off from the alarm clock, startling her awake. She yelped when the alarm clock fell on the floor, and she glared at my laughing. "Time to rise, sleeping beauty." I teased, and she growled, slithering out of bed sluggishly. "I hate it when you always wake me up like that." she grumbled, heading to the door beside me. She went inside, slamming it shut.

I stood outside for her, waiting a good fifteen minutes before she came out, her hair brushed back into a ponytail. "Ready to get Alice up next?" I asked and she groaned. "As I'll ever be." she muttered and together we went to Jasper's room down the hall. We entered and began snickering at how Alice was lying in bed. Her head was at the foot of the bed, her feet were hanging on the headboard, with her arm thrown over her hand and resting on her upper back, while her other arm was hanging over the foot of the bed.

We went on either side of her, kneeling before her on the mattress. "On three." I whispered to Rose. I counted with my fingers, and when I reached three, we began tickling her. She awoke immediately and shrieked. "Ahh, you two - ahaha - stop it, no - hahaha - I am going to - hahaha - kill - hahaha - you tw- ahahaha!" she struggled to threaten us through her laughter, but she couldn't. We were all laughing, just when I heard a deep throat clearing. We stopped and turned our heads, seeing that a barely awake Edward was standing in the door way, his hair wild and an eyebrow raised in question.

"Should I even know?" he asked gruffly, and I struggled with myself to keep the moan from escaping me. Damn, his voice really sounded sexy in the morning after he has just woken up. Rosalie giggled and said in a chirp, "Just daily morning routine, copper head." He glared at the nickname while Rosalie had Alice leap to her feet off of the bed. "Come on, little pixie. Time for some breakfast." she said and dragged her out of the room where she was whining about wanting more sleep.

I got down from the bed and joined Edward at the door, before I began walking away. "Come on; looks like you need a big cup of coffee to wake you and your sleepy ass up." I said, but was stopped in the hallway when I felt a hand suddenly grip onto my wrist. I gulped when I felt Edward standing close behind me, his chest to my back. "I'm thinking of whether or not to punish you for last night." he whispered sleepily into my ear, and I bit my lip. "Because there I was, being a gentleman to you and letting you have my room, so as to not make it uncomfortable for you to share a bed with me - and yet, you threw one of the biggest hissy fits I have ever seen, and wouldn't accept my generous offer of you keeping the room." he continued, and I blushed.

"But," he began once again. "I can't be too mad; it was definitely nice to finally have your presence there when I sleep. And I did hear, some interesting words in the night..." he purred, and I blushed, whipping my head to my right, his mouth obscured by my hair. I shivered when I felt his hand come up and brush my hair away softly, with his lips back near my ear.

"So, I'll let you off for that. Just know that now that you've invited me back into my room, I won't ever be leaving it and you, again." he whispered, and I let a little whimper. For one, it was that he was really creeping me out just a little, with his soft spoken voice even though I know he was really angry with my behavior last night. But, for another, he had no idea how that silky voice of his was affecting me at the moment.

The burning fury that I held towards him was slowly ebbing away every time he would do this to me. But, then again, this fury was melting like how long it took for the ice of the ice ages to melt.

"Now, let me escort you downstairs for some food." he purred, smirking before he released my hair and with his arm wrapped around mine, he towed me downstairs. I looked at the floor, smiling when I heard the others downstairs laughing.

"Hey, there you two are. Thought you'd be defiling Jasper's bed up there." Emmett teased, and I whipped my head up at him, scowling darkly at his joke. Edward shared my anger. "Emmett, one: shut the fuck up. Two: ever say another joke like that to us, I will make sure you can't pass down your namesake. And I doubt Rosalie would feel happy about that later on. Three: I would not be doing any of that in Jasper's room with my Babydoll - that all would happen in my room, where it will stay like that. And four: shut the fuck up." he growled at him, huffing. "You already said the last one." Emmett cheekily responded; I reached down, grabbed a piece of Rosalie's toast, and tossed it at his head. "Ow!" he yelped, and Edward chuckled.

"You're not going to punish her for that?"

"I'll let it slide, as you deserved that." he stated, and Edward and I walked into the kitchen together to get some breakfast, ignoring Emmett's whining.

"It seems like you're back to your normal self, Bella." Edward commented while he got himself a cup of coffee. "Yes. The drugs must've worn off over night, surprisingly." I replied, and he nodded his head. "That's good to hear." "Edward, can I ask you something on the behalf of my sisters?" I asked then, stacking up some pancakes.

"Yes, Babydoll?" he asked then, turning his head towards me. Ignoring the nickname, again, I asked, "Do you think we could go shopping for clothes? We only have our club clothes, and then the clothes you guys lent us for sleep. And... I can't believe I'm saying this... If we're going to be staying here with you three, we'll need more than that."

He pursed his lips, turning his head away while he continued pouring his coffee.

He then came over and got himself some pancakes, with an orange, butter and syrup. Then, he looked up at me and took a deep breath. "I see your point, Bella. We should've went to your home and gotten your things when we left, but that would've seemed odd and raised questions. So, I can say yes, you and your sisters can go shopping - on several conditions."

"And what might those be?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"First - you have to let me and my friends come with you." "That, I am fine with. Anymore?"

"Yes. Second - you three let us choose some business type outfits out for you. I would love for you three ladies to come with me, Jasper and Emmett to our work for a few days, to see what one of our jobs are."

I sighed, unsure about that one. With a guy's mind, who knows if they'll pick out some slutty outfit for us to wear to his work? But, it didn't seem terrible.

"Alright, that's fine too. Anything else?" I replied, wondering how long his conditions will be.

"Of course. Third - you have to let me and my friends pay for your clothing."

I growled, hating that one. "That struck a nerve." he chuckled, and I huffed. "We're perfectly capable of getting money from our accounts and buying them on our own." I told him angrily, and he rolled his eyes. "And I know that. But, that would be a problem. A transaction from your account could send a red flag to your parents, who could easily locate you where we are and therefore take you away from us. And we don't want that, now do we?" he asked. I snarled, and he wagged his finger at me in warning.

Whatever this ass might be doing in his spare time that was so important and dangerous, I knew I didn't want my sisters and I to be harmed by these three. Nor did we want our parents trying to get mixed up with this whole shit-fest.

I growled, and said unwillingly, "No."

"Good answer. So, if you agree to those conditions, we can go later today. Do we have a deal?" he asked me, setting his food down on the counter behind him and raised his hand to me. I too set my food down and took his hand in mine, shaking it.

We exited the kitchen and ate our breakfast with the others, chatting casually.

Just as we finished, Edward cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the others. "Bella has brought up something important that you ladies need. It seems that you three are lacking in other clothes to wear, and you require more. Now, Bella has taken it upon herself to agree to three conditions of mine, which I'm sure you, Jasper and Emmett, won't mind at all. But, with her agreement, I can say that today, we will be heading out to town and going shopping." he began, and Alice squealed. "Oh, you're the best, Bella! Thank you for asking him!" she cheered, and Edward smirked.

"As for the conditions; you ladies must let us come with you. We'll be following you into whatever shop you would like to go to. No matter what shop it is, we'll be following you like your shadows. Second, you must let us choose some business styled outfits for you three. Tomorrow, I would like for you three to come with us to our work place and see what we do for part of our lives. And finally - Bella agreed to this last one grudgingly mind you -, you ladies must let us men pay for every item of clothing you buy. Is that clear?" Edward asked.

"We can pay for our own clothes you know. We have our own money in our accounts." Rosalie argued, glaring. "Bella has asked that already, Rosalie, but I'm sure my friends can agree with me that we won't allow any transactions from your account out while you stay here. It would simply raise a red flag to your parents, who could locate you and take us away from us. We wouldn't want them to be harmed, now would we?" "That's sick of you to say to them." I muttered, and he reached down, pinching my side where I hissed.

Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement, while a few minutes later, the girls begrudgingly nodded their heads as well.

"Excellent; with everyone in agreement with the rules for today, I feel we should all start getting ready to leave before lunch. Ladies, you may leave now to go and get ready." Edward said; Rosalie and Alice stood, taking their empty plates to the kitchen. I got up last with my plate and thinking that I had to thank him for doing this, I bent down and kissing his temple, where he blushed. "Thanks, Edward. This means a lot to us." I whispered, before leaving to get rid of my plate.

My sisters and I went upstairs together, separating once we reached the second floor. I went up one more level, and entered Edward's room that I now shared with him, finding my club clothes in the closet. I took them and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I started up the shower, stripped off my pajamas, and went inside. I stood under the hot water, sighing when my mind started to wonder.

I was really missing my parents. That's the first thing that came to my mind. Everything had been perfect before all of this. We only lived in California, with unsuspecting characters that lived amongst us, and lived in a nice house together as a family, with a club that supported us comfortably. We were a successful family, with my sister and I almost done with high school. Everything was going great.

Sure, we have spats as a family, with each other, and overall fights. Sure, my sisters and I annoyed each other a lot, to the point of us wanting to strangle each other. And sure, our love life was dull, stale, hard, bad, disgusting, awful, and just so despising that we never really went for guys; not as much as the boys went for us. Sure, we weren't really liked in school, or our neighborhood. The other girls hated us for our money and apparent good looks, and were jealous. But, despite all of that, our lives were great.

But then, all of this happened.

Don't get me wrong about this at all; even though I miss my old life, I was kind of glad to be out of there. Things were getting boring and monotonous, and if we never met the boys that night, I would've waited until graduation before leaving California behind me.

And the guys aren't really all the bad anymore. Okay, so I still hated that they kidnapped us from our home and our parents. Like, I really hated it so much.

But, I was starting to get used their natures.

Just as I was thinking this, I came out of my thought bubble and realized that my hand was in dangerous territory down there. I gasped, and blushed to myself. Man, what am I doing right here in this shower, in a house full of people where they could hear me easily up here?

I'm a girl with needs, though. I'm human, and there are certain needs that need to be taken care of every once in awhile.

Plus, my mind would not stop focusing on a certain bronze-haired sex god that I've come to know and actually... dare I say it... like? No, I think that might be too strong of a word. But, then again, Edward has to be the first guy who has made me feel like this before. All of my previous boyfriends never got me going. We'd always make out and grope each other, and while they surely got up, I never felt a thing. That's why they would never last long.

But, after meeting Edward that night, he made my lady bits tingle with a simple stare and him speaking up. And that was a first.

He really is a sex god. Perfectly messed up hair, those green eyes, chiseled features... agh, this is really not helping me in here.

Well, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have a little quicky, right? Just as long I'm quick, you know.

I did just that, after conjuring up a nice, steamy fantasy of myself and Edward, sighing happily after coming down. I quickly finished up my time in the shower and step out, grabbing a towel off of the rack nearby to wrap it around myself, and then used another to dry off my hair. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a nearby brush there to begin brushing out my hair. The braid from last night has long since been taken out, and my hair after a nice warm shower was slowly starting to revert back to the waves the braid caused.

After brushing, I slip on my underwear and take off the towel around my body, tossing it aside. Just as I was reaching for my bra, the door suddenly opened. "Bella?" a gorgeous voice asked, and I whipped right back up, staring wide-eyed at the sex god who just barged in on me.

"AH!" I screamed, covering my naked chest. He yelped and bolted, slamming the door shut. I was breathing quickly and looked back at the mirror, seeing myself flushed. I huffed and quickly dress then in the rest of my clothes, before exiting the bathroom.

Edward was pacing back and forth in the room. "Bella, I'm s-sorry." he too look flustered, his cheeks a bright pink. I growled and slammed the pajamas on the floor before stalking up to him. He held up his hands defensively while I pointed my finger straight at him. "Not. A. Word. About. This. To. Anyone. Got that?" I snarled, and he gulped.

I stormed out of the room then, heading downstairs to the theater room. I plopped down on the armchair, groaning while I covered my face with my hands again. I stayed like that until I heard my sisters join me. "What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked me worriedly, and I lifted my hands away from my face. "Did Edward do something to you?" Rosalie asked me, glaring up at the ceiling. I huffed and said, "Yes, but I would rather not talk about it."

The girls looked at me in suspicion, but I waved them off. "I'm fine, really." I told them, and they shrugged their shoulders, not bothering with it anymore.

The boys later joined us about half an hour later, dressed up in suits and fedoras. And what would you know; Edward looks sexy in a suit too. Hell, he looks sexy in anything. I muttered angrily at myself to stop thinking about that, and focused back on what he was saying. "Well, it looks like we're all ready. Shall we leave?" he asked us. "Yes. I can't wait to see the shops and buy cute little outfits!" Alice squealed, skipping over to Jasper eagerly. Rosalie nodded her head and went over to Emmett, with the two of them escorting my sisters out the door.

I stood and let Edward lead me out, but he stopped me at the door.

"Bella, I am really sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't know that you weren't finished." he murmured, and I sighed. "I know it was a mistake, but please, let's drop it and just go shopping." I muttered, really unhappy that I get to be dragged around by my crazy sisters who can't get enough of fashion. Edward smirked upon hearing my unhappy tone about shopping, but otherwise led me to a long stretch limo that was waiting outside the door.

We got in and left the mansion, where we were driven into a town. "Where are we, exactly?" I asked Edward, who was sitting next to me, thinking to himself like I was. We weren't really engaging with the conversation the others were having. He hummed and I repeated my question. "Oh, we're in my hometown - Chicago." he told me, and I felt my eyes bug out. "Really? You took us from California, to here?" "Yes. I know the area well, my job's headquarters is centered downtown, and honestly, while it's not safer here than your hometown, it's a better idea to keep you three away from one of our enemies' territories." he explained.

"Wait," I murmured, suddenly remembering something that night. "The guys that stormed into my dad's club - the Pack?; they're your enemies?" I asked him quietly. He pursed his lips, unsure if he should really tell me. But, instead, he sighed and nodded his head. "Who are they?" "I can't tell you who they are - not until you ladies know what my friends and I really do in our lives. You just have to wait, Bella." he whispered, and I sighed.

"But, trust me when I say this; the Pack is worse than my friends and I." he added, and I shuttered a little. "And wait again," I muttered, and he looked down at me again. "One of your _'enemies'_; you have more?" I hissed, and he grimaced. "I'll admit that yes, I do." "Why is it that the more I know about you, the more you seem awfully dangerous for me and my sisters? And really, more than one? How many people do you tick off - besides me?" I asked him angrily and quietly. He scowled and sighed once more.

"Bella, please - stop with the questions. I can't answer any of them right now. You're just going to have trust me and wait for answers later." he muttered and I huffed. "I want the answers now." I growled, and he glared at me right back. "No. Wait." he hissed.

I snarled lowly at him, but otherwise turned and went back to staring out the window.

Soon, we entered a downtown area, no doubt downtown of the city of Chicago. The driver of this limo parked in a secluded parking garage, and just as we were parked, two large SUVs pulled up next to us and parked on either side. The doors opened and I was helped out by another man in a suit. Edward came out after me, and the others followed after us.

The man were looking around the parking lot cautiously while we all went to the elevators here in the garage. Thankfully, there was three for us. "George, Fred - come with me and my Babydoll." Edward ordered where he led me to one of the elevators and pushed the down button. Two of the men - the guards - followed us and hurried inside the elevator when it opened its doors.

The ride down was cramped with the four of us in a tiny room, and I was forced to be cuddled into Edward's warm, nice, yet rock hard - I mean, _his chest_ for the ride. (God, I have got to stop my mind from going to the gutters). Once down, we exited and left the garage to enter the busy crowded streets of downtown Chicago, during the beginning of lunch hour.

"Follow me." he ordered the guards and began leading me across the street. "What about my sisters?" I asked him in a hiss, and he shushed me. "Don't worry. They'll be behind us. I just want to get you inside somewhere first." he whispered to me.

We soon entered a fancy looking shop, that was filled with dresses.

"Here's our first stop." he told me, and I looked around. The store was pretty much empty, save for a few rich women, and then some women who were only browsing before nearly going into shock at the prices. A minute or so later, my sisters joined me. "Men, you can go hang around outside; watch the perimeters. Anyone who doesn't look safe, or looks suspicious, stop them before they can come in." Edward instructed the guards, who all nodded and went outside.

"Oooh! This is a beautiful shop!" Alice squealed to herself. "Go ahead and look around, ladies." Jasper gave us the okay, and that was all the encouragement the two needed; Rosalie and Alice rushed forward and grabbed my wrists, dragging me further into the shop.

"Let's look for Bella first; you know how she can be during shopping." Rosalie chirped, and led us over to some blue dresses. "Guys, you know I do not like dresses - at all. So, please, do not touch anything." I growled at them, snatching my wrists away from them. "Oh, come on, Bella! Dresses totally accent those shapely legs of yours, and show of your curves. It's what a woman always needs in her closet." Alice reprimanded me, with three dresses already over her arm, no doubt in my size. "Alice, drop those." I hissed, and she shook her head.

"Look, at least try this on." Alice pleaded, with Rosalie holding up another dress. It was strapless, short, and a nice blue color, with a sweetheart necklace and little tie under the bust. "If you try this on and like it, then we can get these other dresses for you." Rosalie compromised, with Alice picking up one more blue dress. "How is that supposed to be please me?" I asked them angrily; instead of replying, they used their famous puppy dog pouts and big wide eyes on me. "No, I said no." I grumbled, crossing my arms defiantly.

One whimper from each, and I was giving in.

"I hate that I taught you guys that." I growled at them while I went off to the changing rooms in the back. I changed out of my club clothes and into the dress, before turning around this way and that in it. I looked over my shoulder and saw my tattoo of my fairy wings on my back, smiling. I have to admit - Alice was right. This dress was showing off my curves, and my legs never looked so good.

"Come on out and show us your look, Bella!" Alice chirped, and I smiled, leaving the dressing room.

Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

* * *

** A/N: More shopping fun to come in the next chapter, everyone. **

** Chapter was getting long, so I had to end it there.**

** Reviews would be appreciated~**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	7. Flirting and Smiles

**-The Twilight Mafia-**

_Chapter Seven_

***Edward Masen***

It didn't take long - only about forty-five minutes or so - for the girls to finish up with their shopping at the dress shop. I thought it was amusing that the girls had gotten at least six to eight dresses, with Bella having the least amount and Alice having the most. My Babydoll did not look all too pleased with the amount she was holding in her arms.

The guys and I were hovering around in the shop, watching the girls and letting them be by themselves without us shadowing their every step. The few women that were in here barely paid any mind to the fact that we were hovering. The women who couldn't afford the clothes were watching me mostly, whispering to one another - probably trying to see if they could flirt with me and manage to get me to pay for their clothes. The other women, who could afford this stuff, were watching hyper-active Pixie pick up dresses and snicker when she ordered her sisters to get dresses she would point out.

Once they were done, they each went out to us. Bella was scowling at the many dresses she was forced to get, and huffed when she was by my side, seeing my smirk. "Someone's not happy." "Alice is forcing me to get these dresses." she growled, and I snickered. "May I have a look at them?" "Why?" she asked cautiously. I sighed and said in return, "I would like to know what craziness your sister is forcing you into." She shrugged and handed me one dress at a time.

I admired each dress for at least two minutes, just imagining how gorgeous she would look in each of these clothes. "Good choices. I think you should change into one of these before we go to another store." I offered and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Bella, I'm only merely offering you a chance to wear something other than that club outfit you have on. It would probably feel nice to be into something new, fresh and clean." I persuaded her, and she blushed at my tone that I used.

Finally, she sighed this time and muttered a "Fine." I smiled and keeping the dresses over my arm, I gestured for her to move ahead of me so I can pay for these. She crossed her arms and let me shadow behind her to the cash register. The woman behind it perked up once she saw me, and began batting her long, fake eyelashes at me, her overly red lips slipping into a wide smile. "Why, hello there. May I help you?" she purred directly at me. Bella held back a smirk, and wrapped her arms around my waist. I was quite shocked to see this; Bella Swan, who no doubt sees me nothing more than an asshole, is actually trying to stake her claim before this petty woman?

Smiling, I replied, "Yes, you may. I would like to pay for my girlfriend's dresses here." Her smiled slipped some, but she nodded and began ringing them up, taking time to fold them up and put in them in a black bag for me. I looked down and see Bella trying to hold back her snickers at how the woman was using some slight force in shoving the dresses into the bag. I reached down and placed my hand on her hip, where she blushed and looked up at me wide-eyed.

"It's not nice to laugh at other people's upset." I whispered to her, and she giggled a little. "But it's hilarious to see someone jealous." she whispered back, snickering. The woman glanced up with a glare, scowling at Bella for her giggling.

Once all of the dresses were inside the bag, I handed the cashier my black credit card, while Bella took the bag off the counter. We waited there as she punched in the numbers, and then gave me the receipt. "Enjoy the rest of your day." she told us with a false smile, and I held back a chuckle. "We will; thank you." Bella cheekily replied, and we left the store together. Outside, two guards came up to us while Bella laughed.

"That lady was seriously boiling in there." she sneered, and I chuckled lightly. "Thanks for saving me some uncomfortable staring from her, though." I murmured and she blushed. "Eh, I don't know what you were talking about. I was just getting cold from the shop and needed some warmth." she whispered, and turned away, fiddling with the handles of the bag. I smirked to myself, but decided to let that go.

The others joined us, and we let the girls go to a public bathroom, with three of the female guards who were nearby, to change. They came out later - Rosalie, a tight red dress, Alice a light pink, thin-strapped short dress, and Bella, a short, strapless vibrant blue dress - and went to our sides once again. It took with all that I had within myself not to drool or ogle too openly at my Babydoll, since her dress really showed off her assets; which was basically everything that was her body.

She cleared her throat after a minute or two, and I shook my head to rid myself of my dirty fantasies, to see her cheeks were a delicious pink. "So, where to next?" she muttered, and I coughed. "Um, the shoe store?" "YAY!" Alice squealed then, overhearing me. Bella groaned and scowled up at me. "Don't you realize what you have done?" "Hey, you said you ladies needed to go shopping." I muttered, and with an arm wrapped around her waist, I began hurrying her in the direction of the shoe store here downtown.

She was shivering on our way there. "What's wrong?" I asked her and she wrapped her hands around her bare arms. "There's a br-breeze, and I'm barely wearing anything." she hissed, and I grimaced then. "Hang on." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. I was surprised to see that she didn't really smack me or yell at me for that close contact, but I didn't focus on that at the moment.

Soon, after fifteen minutes of walking, we reached the next store. I entered and hurried Bella to the nearest seat, sitting down next to her and shouldering off my coat of my suit. "Edward, it's fine." she began to argue when I was putting the coat around her, but I shook my head. "You okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked her sister once they caught up with us in the store. Bella nodded her head, pulling the coat tighter on her.

"Um, can we help you all?" one of the sales girls here in this empty shoe store asked us as she came around the counter of the register. "No, we can handle everything on our own. We'll let you know if we need help." Jasper politely said in return, and she nodded her head before joining her friend.

"Come on - I want to get lost in the world of shoes!" Alice squealed and dragged Jasper away with her. Rosalie shook her head but let Emmett follow her after her younger sister. I stood and offered Bella a hand, where she took it and I let her lead me towards the direction of the sneakers. "Not much of a high heel girl?" I asked her quietly when we reached the sneakers, after looking to see where her sisters were going.

"I am, but I'm more practical than my sisters. I would like a pair of some comfortable shoes, you know." she said, holding up a pair of expensive, athletic shoes that say they will help you in your exercises. "Would you like those?" I asked her, and she nodded her head. "To be honest, I need all the help I can get when it comes to losing weight." she muttered, and took the box with her.

"Hold it right there, missy." I hissed and pulled her back, pinning her against the shelves of shoes. "Hey, what the hell?" she hissed back, glaring up at me. "I can't believe I just heard what I heard. How could you ever think that you need to lose weight?" I growled, and she scowled right back. "Have you seen me at all? I look nothing like one of those famous models - or anything like my beautiful sisters." she whispered angrily, and I reached down, slapping a hand on her ass. She yelped quietly and looked murderous when she glared darkly up at me.

"Strike one, Bella. Want another strike?" I hissed, and her eyes widened fearfully. "I don't like your way of talking, alright? I will not have you degrade yourself in front of me. To me, you are beautiful no matter what size. I actually like that you have some meat compared to those fucking models. I don't care if you want to work out, but no over doing it at all. I do have a work out center in my home, and you and your sisters can use it whenever - but if I start seeing you losing too much weight to the point where I know you're doing it to become skinny as all hell, I'll be banning you from it." I growled, and she was cowering when I had gotten up in her face as I told her this.

"Now, please," I sighed, stepping back to let her go. She shuffled forward, with me shadowing after her, to the sandals. She was fiddling with each shoe, and I sighed once more. "I'm sorry I scared you back there." I whispered to her, and she nodded her head, slowly relaxing now. She took at least two pairs of sandals after I asked her if she wanted them, and then finally we moved onto the high heels. I could see over the tops of the shelves to watch my friends with their girls. Jasper held many boxes of shoes in his arms, while Emmett had a modest amount in his arms. I could tell the boys were just too kind in letting their girls get whatever they wanted.

Of course, I could be the same for me girl, if she wanted just as much.

Bella sat her three boxes down on a bench that was nearby, and I watched her look through some boxes of high heels. She first chose one that had suede black high heels, and put them on. "I like them." I immediately put in my two cents, after seeing her long beautiful legs with those shoes on her cute feet. She snickered at my response, as well as how I was focused on her legs. "Of course. But, I have to see if I can walk in them." she said, and slowly stood, swaying on her feet. "Need any help?" I offered, standing up. She blushed and took a step forward, nearly collapsing when her ankle twisted at a weird angle.

Suddenly, she was tumbling forward, about to fall flat on her face from her shoes. I was there to catch her in my arms, and cradled her close. "Damn it, are you alright, Babydoll?" I whispered worriedly, my arms securely around her. She was blushing wildly from our position, but nodded her head as she squirmed out of my arms.

"I'm fine." she murmured and sat down, with me following suit. "Don't be bullshitting me here, Bella. Let me see your ankle." I whispered and hear her sigh heavily before she maneuvered around and sat her leg on my lap. I looked at her ankle to see that it looked fine, but I still wanted to be sure. I put some pressure on her ankle, looking at her to see any signs of pain. "None. I told you I'm fine." she murmured, and I released her ankle, letting her leg slide away.

She took off the shoes and put them back in the box, keeping them with the others. I then watched with a smirk at how she jumped up and pranced off, barefooted. My mind strayed to dangerous territory when I saw her backside, as well as seeing hints of black ink peeking out from her dress in the back. Perhaps I'll have to find out about that later on. I stood and followed her from a distance, the smile not leaving my face.

The shopping in the store actually went on for an hour, mainly because Alice was about to buy out the whole store - but, her sisters were able to pull her away from the shelves of shoes, and we were able to pay for the shoes. We then left the store with their bags of shoes and dresses. "Where are we going next?" Alice asked excitedly, her tiny, skinny arms overloaded with all of the bags she had. "How about a lingerie store? We definitely need some undergarments." Rosalie spoke up then, and Bella who was close beside me began blushing deeply. "No." she said abruptly, her answer sounding like a squeak.

Emmett and Jasper were snickering, while her sisters rolled their eyes at her. "Too bad, Bella - we're going to get some underwear finally, and don't think about arguing with me." Alice told her briskly, holding up a stern finger when she saw her open her mouth like a gaping fish. Bella pouted and hung her head, finding no use in fighting.

I had called up some guards who have been around the area, watching everything for us to make sure we were safe today, and once they arrived, we asked them to take our bags back to our limo before we ventured off to the next store - something I'm sure we, the guys, will have trouble at with Bella.

We found it then, and entered. Bella was hiding behind me, not wanting to "see the horrors that awaited before her". The store had deep red walls, deep red carpet, and some girlie looking small chandeliers hanging around here and there, where there were racks upon racks of bras, panties, corsets and just about everything you could imagine. Don't even get me started on the walls... This, was like a guy's fantasy - next to a Victoria's Secret store.

"Rose, grab Bella." Alice ordered, where Rosalie looked up at me expectantly. "Please, don't move Edward." Bella begged me, doing one of those mirroring things, where when I moved, she moved with me. "Bella, grow a pair of balls and go look for something for Eddie." Emmett teased, and this time it was my turn to blush. "Emmett, shut the fuck up." I growled, and Bella giggled. I sighed and dodged away from my girl, knowing that this needed to be done. Rosalie stepped in and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, literally dragging her away from us men.

"Traitor." she growled, sticking her tongue out at me. I waved goodbye to her, and nodded to the boys, where we scattered around the shop to watch the girls. I was only looking through some of these skimpy looking clothing - the negligees and babydoll night gowns - when I felt a hand on my back. I turned and jumped back some when I saw the woman behind me.

She was tanned, with thick black hair, brown-black eyes, and wearing a tight silky dress, where her eyes were glancing me over and over, her red lips a small smile. "My, what's a lonely young man like you doing here in this shop?" she purred, and I scowled. "Browsing." I muttered, standing straight as I patted my hands over on my chest.

"Really? For who? Sister? Mother? Wife?" she asked, raising an eyebrow up at me. "I'm here with my girlfriend, ma'am. She is with her sister's at the moment, and is rather shy about it. But, I know she wants to keep it all a surprise for me, and I respect that." I told her curtly, and she smirked. "Come on, mister. I've heard all of the stories before. Why not just tell me you're looking for a real woman to satisfy you?" she purred and stepped up, resting her hand low on my stomach.

I slinked around and glared darkly at her. "My girlfriend is satisfying enough for me. Now, leave me alone before I talk to your supervisor about this." I growled and she chuckled lowly. "I am the supervisor, sexy man. So, tell me - tell me that I've been a naughty girl." she whispered and I backed about ten steps from her.

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice broke in then and I turned to see her looking through the aisles of racks, looking for me. She had some lingerie in her arms. I walked away from the woman with a scowl, and hurried over to her. "Oh, there you are." she said once I appeared before her. "You rang for me?" I asked her, and she blushed. "Uh, yeah. Listen, my sisters want me to try on all of this, but won't come in with me because they're still looking for more. I don't trust anyone in the store," she paused to look behind her and I saw two perky blond haired twins whispering and giggling behind her, pointing at her every now and then. I glowered in their direction, but looked back at Bella.

"Besides you, my sisters, and the guys. So um... will you at least stand out in the hall of the dressing room?" she asked me quietly, her cheeks a bright red by now. I smiled and nodded my head, letting her lead the way to the dressing room. But, just as we turned around, the woman who was bothering me earlier was just right behind us. "Ah, so this is your girlfriend?" the woman asked me with a wide smile, appraising Bella.

"Ma'am, please - stop bothering me." I said tersely, wrapping my arm around Bella and pulling her back into my chest. Bella was looking between the woman and I, and smirked. "Why, yes I am, miss. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to go try on some of this underwear here for my boyfriend - but, maybe I won't since now I hear that you're bothering him." Bella stated casually, shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly. The woman paled, not wanting to lose a sale no doubt; with a pout, she nodded her head and walked off.

"Man - twice in one day, Bella." I whispered to her as we walked off to the dressing room. She shrugged her shoulders again, a proud smile on her face. "I guess I just scare other women really badly. But, all of this comes with a price, Edward - you owe me." she whispered back just as we entered the empty dressing room.

The shopping went on for the next hour or two; after shopping for the girls undergarments, we went to a swimsuit shop, then a suit/business shop, and finally, a store that sold both shirts and pants. I think I found the perfect outfit for my Babydoll to wear to my office - I especially loved it.

After we were done, it was late; around 7 at night. People were coming out to light up the night-life scene, and the boys and I heard from our girls that they were hungry. It was at least about a half- hour drive back home, but the streets were starting to crowd with cars and taxis, so I knew it would be late before we would get home for some food.

"How about we take them out for some grub?" Emmett asked me. We were taking a break outside the business suit shop, with the girls sitting down on a bench in front of us, our guards close by. "I don't know. What if someone recognizes them from any missing persons reports?" I asked the guys quietly, and Jasper nodded his head in agreement. "I doubt people will ask questions if we go to a private restaurant and make sure to pay extra to keep people's noses out of our business." Emmett suggested, and I scratched the back of my head.

"We have to make sure they won't talk to anyone other than us." I muttered, and they shrugged.

I sighed and gained the girls' attentions with a clearing of my throat. "Ladies, we would like to take you out to dinner - somewhere private of course. But, I would like to have your word that you won't talk to anyone but us and to each other." I told them, and Alice shrugged her shoulders, with her and Rosalie nodding their heads. Only my stubborn Bella was pursing her lips. "Bella, come on. We're hungry." Alice whined, and she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Alice cheered and hopped up, letting Jasper and her lead the way. Emmett offered his arm to Rosalie, who took it, and they followed. I offered Bella a hand, and she cautiously took it, letting me pull her gently along by her hand. We walked along the crowded streets, and found the fancy restaurant that's here downtown.

We entered, the quiet classical music greeting us. Dim lighting from the fancy light fixtures above us added a calm feel to this place. Several rich people, business executives, and probably a celebrity or two that I didn't even bother to try and figure out who they were, were dotted about in this restaurant. We walked up to the host, who glanced and appraised our girls. "Table for six?" he asked politely. "Yes - but somewhere more private?" I asked him, and then took out a couple hundred dollar bills, adding up close to a thousand dollars. He looked between me and the money, then took it and rolled his fingers through it, hearing the noise it made.

"Right this way." he murmured, took six menus and began leading us through the restaurant. "You had all of that money just sitting in your pocket?" Bella hissed to me as we dodged between the tables, and I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm a wealthy - _very_ wealthy - man, Babydoll. I have money coming out of my ears, and surely enough to spare." I whispered, and she rolled her eyes.

Soon, the host had stopped and gestured for us to enter the very private and large booth near the back of the restaurant. One by one, we all scooted in, sitting next to our girls comfortably. "Your waiter or waitress will be by here soon, gentlemen and ladies." The host informed us and walked off. "I've never been in a fancy restaurant like this before." Alice gushed quietly to her sisters, who nodded their heads. "Why is all of the food her expensive?" Bella grumbled, and I smirked. "Pay no mind to the price, Bella; remember, you'll not be spending a dime on anything anymore." I reminded her, and she scowled.

"And you expect me to let you buy us meals that cost over forty dollars? I mean, look at the steak - it's sixty dollars!" she hissed, and I shook my head. "Calm down about the prices, Babydoll. You'll just have to deal and face the fact that now that you and your sisters will be living with us men, you will only get the best things in life." I whispered to her, and put my hand on her knee because I noticed that it was bouncing frantically underneath the table. She is just overreacting is all.

Bella released a puff of air and went back to staring at her menu.

"Hello, my name is Gretchen." a feminine voice piped in then, and I looked up to find a curvy waitress has joined us. She was dressed in the restaurant's uniform of course, her dirty blond hair pulled back into a bun, and her grey eyes were staring intently at Jasper, Emmett and I. No regards to our girls.

"Yes, hello." I greeted her politely, and she smiled down at me. "And what can I get you gentlemen tonight for drinks?" she purred, and I saw Jasper grimace. "Excuse me, but we're here too." Rosalie growled, causing the waitress to look over and scowl. "Ah, yes; my _deepest_ apologies." she sarcastically replied, and I narrowed my eyes. "So... drinks?" she asked again, her smile back in place once she looked back at me.

"Red wine for my girlfriend and I." I tersely replied, and I felt a small hand rest on top of mine that was on her knee. I glanced over and saw her looking up at me, begging silently with her eyes to stay calm. I nodded my head to her, and she smiled a little. "Uh... yes. As for the rest of you?" the waitress asked next, looking at the others.

"We'll have the same as my friend." Emmett spoke up then, pointing to himself and Rosalie. "And my girl and I will have champagne." Jasper said then, gesturing to himself and Alice. The waitress didn't seem too happy to hear that the girls were more than just friends, but wrote it down and walked off, a sway in her hips - no doubt trying to get one of us to watch her walk away.

"Desperate much?" Alice pointed out with a giggle, and we all laughed quietly.

We chatted quietly with one another about nothing, and the waitress returned. She handed us our glasses and with a cart behind her, she handed us the bottles. I poured Bella her glass of wine, remembering back to the night at the club, how I persuaded her to drink some of my wine. She nodded her head in thanks, and putting the glass to her nose, she sniffed it before taking a small sip, pulling back with a tiny smile.

"Good wine." she stated, and I poured myself some before handing the bottle back to the waitress. After she had all of the bottles back, Gretchen pulled out the pad and pen and looked at us, asking in what I believe was supposed to be a seductive tone, "And what would you like to eat tonight?" while she licked her lips. I held back a snicker, while I heard Bella cough a laugh behind her hand, not so discretely by the way.

"I'd like the steak with the coleslaw - make it rare." I ordered, closing my menu. "I'd like the steak too - but with a baked potato. Make it rare as well." Emmett ordered. "And I'd like the grilled salmon with the mashed potatoes." Jasper added in after him, and the two handed their menus to me. "Some spaghetti with the alfredo sauce - and a little salad on the side; French dressing." Alice ordered then, smiling as she handed me her menu. "Chicken Parmesan. A salad on the side - ranch." Rosalie stated, and I took her menu. Bella was last; she was biting her lip while she looked over the menu.

I leaned in, my lips near her cute little ear. "Order anything you want, Babydoll. Don't worry about anything." I whispered to her, and she shivered a little - whether it was from my voice or the cool air in here, I didn't know. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head and looked up at the waitress. "Ten ounce steak. Rare, with a salad on the side - Italian. Please." she told her, and I smirked. Gretchen smirked - why, I don't know - but muttered something to herself then. I caught, _"Fat cow..." _before I was growling lowly to myself.

"And that will be all, miss. Please, keep your god awful comments to yourself or I'll talk to your manager about how you commented so rudely on my girlfriend's choice of dinner." I barked at her, and handed her the menus, before waving her off dismissively. She paled and scurried off. "Thanks." Bella murmured, as the others were laughing at how she had ran off frightfully.

I looked down at her and smiled, nodding my head to her. She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

The waitress came back a half hour, close to an hour later and didn't dare try to anger any of us or even tried to flirt; she was curt and gave us our plates of food, before she said for us to enjoy our meals and hurried off. We dug into our meals hungrily since we were starving, and were having a good time chatting and laughing.

In the middle of our eating, my phone began buzzing. I took out my phone and saw that it was one of the guards calling. I motioned for Emmett and Jasper to follow me, and we stood. "We'll be back in a few minutes, ladies. Seems Ed's got a call about work." Emmett lied to the girls smoothly, and with Jasper calling up two more guards to watch over them, we slinked away outside to an outdoor patio this restaurant had. It was pretty empty, with the only eaters out here near the outer fence.

I answered the phone with a curt, "Yes?"

_"Boss, the boys and I down here wanted to know if you wanted to come in tonight and question the sick fucker who tried harmed your girl." _the guard's voice came through, and I sighed. "I have to think about it. I would like for the boys and I to take the girls to work with us tomorrow - and knowing what goes on in there, I'll need all the rest I can get." I explained.

_"Indeed sir. Shall I call you later to ask again?" _

"Yes, you may. Right now, we're almost finished with dinner and probably be home within the hour." "Actually, I think we should go out dancing." Emmett inputted then, and I glared over at him. "Really?" I asked sarcastically, and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Come on; we've been shopping all day, and I think the girls would really like it if we did." he argued, and I shook my head.

"And risk having another repeat when we took the girls?" I hissed and he pouted. "Come ooooo_ooon_!" he whined, with Jasper sneering. "Ugh, fine - but if we get attacked, just know it'll be your fucking fault." I growled and informed the guard on the phone about our plans. He informed me that he'll send more guards downtown to our location, and together with our group, we'll go to the club.

After hanging up, we entered back into the restaurant, and informed the girls.

"Oh, that's so nice of you guys to take us out dancing!" Alice cried happily once we told them, where she clapped her hands excitedly. "Yeah - why all of the sudden you guys want to stay out?" Rosalie questioned and Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "We wanted to be nice." Jasper answered lamely, and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever reason, it's still nice." Bella commented and I smiled.

Once we finished our food, we left the restaurant and walked to the nearest club downtown. The line was full of people who wanted to dance and drink the night away. The guys and I had stopped in the restaurant bathroom to get rid of our jackets, leaving us in our button down shirts. I rolled up my sleeves, and took off my tie as well like they did. Some guards took them and ran off to the car before joining us back at the club.

We managed to get in once one of the guards at the club recognized me. He was an older guard and used to work for me. We chat occasionally, for he watches the area for any enemy mafias that might be trying to get to mine. He let us through, where we squeezed into the overcrowded club with blaring music, sweaty bodies, stuffy air, blinding lights, and alcohol flowing.

"Jazz, let's dance!" Alice squealed and dragged him to the dance floor. Rosalie took Emmett to the bar, leaving me alone with my girl. "Want to find somewhere to sit down?" I asked her over the loud music, and she nodded her head, letting me lead her through the crowd with my arm wrapped tightly around her waist. I spotted a couch where its inhabitants were getting up, and made a beeline. Once there, we sat down together.

"This place sure is crowded." she yelled over the music, and I shook my head. "Yeah - and loud." I replied back just as loud, and she smirked.

Just before we could get comfortable, I felt someone sit down on my other side, where they leant in and someone kissed my ear. I jumped back, curling into my girl, and glared at who was right beside me.

"Long time no see, huh, baby?"

* * *

** A/N: End of the chapter!**

** I decided to leave it there, because one, it was getting really long - and two, I think that's the perfect place to stop.**

** So, who's the mysterious person by Edward? Someone from his past?**

** You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter, everyone~**

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	8. Day in The Office

**-The Twilight Mafia-**

_Chapter Eight_

***Bella Swan***

"Long time no see, huh, baby?"

I had turned when I felt Edward curl into me on the couch, and wasn't surprised to see a woman sitting beside him. This woman looked to be in her early twenties, and had a martini glass in her hands. She had curly dark brown hair framing a narrowed, thin face. Her eyes were almond shaped and dark brown, almost black. Her nose was long and straight, while her thin lips were pulled into a sultry smirk. She wore a clingy dark red vinyl dress, dark tights, and black high heels. She vaguely reminded me of Rosalie, what with the similar stature and height, as well as somewhat the style.

"Chelsea - the slut returns." Edward grumbled to her, with him pulling me closer into his side. "Aww, Eddie, come on. Show me some love. It's been years since we've seen each other." she purred, pouting. "Shouldn't you be draped over your fiancé, Demetrius somewhere?" Edward growled, and she rolled her eyes.

"That scumbag? He's been cheating on me with blond whores for the past month. I dumped his ass." she told him, smirking. "And you'll probably be back to sucking his dick within the week." he remarked and she scowled. "Please; that's the last time I would go back to him. No, what I need is a real man." she purred and leaned into him, drawing circles on his arm. He bolted up with me, glaring down at her.

"Like I'd ever let you try, you bitch. Besides, I'm taken already." he growled, where I hid behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist tightly once she narrowed her dark eyes at me. "You mean this little slut here?" she asked, and sneered when I looked away. "Fucking shut that mouth of yours, you skank! My girl is not a slut here - if you ever utter another foul word to her like that, I'll make sure you won't live to see Demetrius again. And not even your fucking family would be able to save you." Edward snarled at her, but she cackled.

"Oooh, your big scary man tactics are just cute, Eddie." she snickered and he scowled. She stood then and began walking over to him slowly, her eyes hooded. "Don't. Even. Fucking. Try." he growled, and I pulled him back with me. She looked between the two of us with amused eyes, and backed off, chuckling. "Possessive - fine. I'll leave you to this unsatisfying midget. But, you might not be able to find me if you ever want to actually get some satisfaction." she said, and looked over at me.

"Have fun trying to keep this man under your lock and key - and once he's out of your hands, just know I'll be there to step in."

Then, she turned and strutted off.

Edward was snarling out profanities this way and that, pacing in front of me after I sat back down on the couch. He plopped down beside me, running both hands through his messy bronze hair roughly. "God, I knew coming out tonight was not a good idea." he muttered to himself. "Edward, calm down. You're going to stress yourself out so much you'll have a heart attack." I murmured to him, and he shook his head. I rested a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at me. "I'm fine, Edward. That bitch didn't harm me or scare me. Everything is fine."

"No, everything is not fine." he grumbled, and sighed heavily while I stared at him confused.

Instead of going any further on the subject, he lifted his head and looked over at me. "I think it's time we go." "But, we only got here." I mumbled and he shook his head. "Please, we've been here long enough. I'm sure that you girls are tired from shopping all day and would like to rest back home." he argued, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll get the guards to gather everyone up." he said and pulled out his cell phone. I sat there beside him, while he talked to a guard, telling them to gather my sisters and his friends up in the place.

He then stood and pulled me up with him. With his arm wrapped around my waist, he began leading me through the crowd of people who were shoving their way into the club. I stuck close to his side while he pushed his way through, ignoring the yells of protest. Once we reach the door, I saw Jasper and Alice coming up from the dance floor with one of the guards who followed us here behind him. Rosalie and Emmett came up a second later, a guard behind them as well.

Edward led us outside and we began our trek back to the parking garage.

"Why did we have to leave so early? I wanted to dance." Alice whined quietly to Jasper, who shushed her. "Someone greeted me and it was unsafe to keep you ladies in there any longer." Edward shortly stated, and Rosalie huffed. "So someone pissed you off to the point where you thought you had to drag us out of the club?" she summarized, and I sighed. "Girls, just leave it alone." I told them, and they sighed too but otherwise stopped asking questions.

"Thanks." Edward murmured to me softly, and I rolled my eyes. "No problem." I muttered, and he chuckled minutely.

Our trek back to the parking garage took almost an hour since we had strayed so far from it. When we entered, we went off to the limo and got in, where the driver - who was in there - greeted us after lowering the visor window. "Take us home." Edward softly ordered, and the driver nodded before he put it in reverse and back out of the parking garage.

"Man, am I glad today is basically over." Emmett heaved out once we left downtown Chicago behind us and were beginning our half drive back home. "Thanks again for taking us out shopping." I murmured gratefully to Edward, who smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks again. I'm so happy with all of the clothes we got." Alice chirped in, smiling giddily.

"I'll have some of my maids wash your clothes tonight." Edward inputted, and I frowned. "Don't you think that's a little too many clothes for them?" I questioned and he waved his hand. "The maids don't mind at all. And, we have plenty of washers for the clothes." he informed me, and I smirked. "Good thing then."

We chatted amongst ourselves in the car, where I was trying to probe Edward about the woman, Chelsea.

"Who was she?" I asked him quietly, tuning out the conversation the four others were having. "One of my many enemies." he murmured shortly, and I felt my eyes widen. "Really? She only seems like she would be annoying and irritating - not a threat." "Trust me. That bitch is a home wrecker. She's a threat. Plus, it's not only her that's just the enemy." he muttered.

"Her family?" "Correct. They are just as powerful as I am, and can basically do what they want." he mumbled. "But let me guess - you're only going to leave it at that?" I asked him, and he smirked. "You catch on pretty fast, Babydoll." he remarked and I groaned a little. "Why is it that you can't tell me more?" "I told you earlier; you and your sisters have to wait to find out more after you three find out what we really do in our lives. It's best that way." he murmured and I scowled.

"You know you're really irritating right?" I growled and he smirked. "And you're just as much so with your pestering about my life." he replied back in a snarky tone, and I scowled, with him narrowing his darkening jade green eyes right back at me.

"You want another punishment, Bella?"

I shuttered and looked away, glaring at the upholstery of the car. "You always play that card." I grumbled and he hummed victoriously. "Because, I still have to keep my rules up you know. I want you to get this through your head - until you actually stop rebelling against them, they'll be there to keep you in check." "What the fuck? So you're going to treat me like some fucking five year old until I actually start listening to you? I'm an adult, you know." I hissed and he chuckled.

"That may be so, but you certainly act younger." he argued and I grumbled words out incoherently. "Is my rules too hard for you to follow? Your sisters seemed to be doing fine and aren't fighting with their guys every minute." Edward noted and I huffed. "I don't know why, but I'm not about to ask. They're their own person and do what they want." he then sighed and shook his head.

We left the argument there, and soon, we reached his mansion.

Once we entered the house, I heard a loud gonging noise far off in the home, and Edward looked down at his phone. "Ten o'clock." he stated out loud. "I'm beat." Alice muttered, yawning loudly. Rosalie and I followed suit, and the boys chuckled. "Better get in bed then, girls. Need a lot of rest since you three will be coming with us tomorrow to our workplace." Emmett teased us then.

"Oh, right." I muttered, remembering about one of Edward's conditions this morning.

I hugged and kissed my sisters goodnight before Edward led me up the stairs, one of my bags that had new little sleepwear I got today in my hands. We entered the bedroom, where Edward went to the closet while I went to the bathroom. I changed into my knee length nightgown that was silky and soft. After exiting, I went to the bed, hunkering down into the sheets as I turned on the TV.

Edward reappeared then, and went over to the bookcases, pulling one out before going to the bed. "Not going to sleep yet?" he asked me and I shook my head, watching the late night comedy show that was on now. He climbed into his side, the pillow still separating us, in its original spot. He opened his book and began reading from it. Upon looking over, I noticed the title - Wuthering Heights. I smirked to myself; he likes classic books. Interesting.

We stayed like so for an hour, with me watching TV and him just reading. Finally, when it was eleven, I shut off the TV and shifted to lie on my back. "You going to sleep?" Edward asked me and I hummed my response. He reached over for something on his side, and I soon saw the lights s switch off. I heard him close his book and then heard him hunker down on his side. "Goodnight, Bella." "Goodnight, Edward."

And soon, I was out like a light.

The noise of a door being closed awoke me then. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around in the room. It was very dark, with no light coming through. I shifted around and was sitting up with the help of my arms, waiting for my eyes to slowly adjust to the darkness. I looked over at Edward's side, wondering if he was there. He wasn't.

I looked to the bathroom door, and saw no light coming from the crack. Curiosity got the best of me to see where he went off to, so I stood from the bed and hurried to the double doors, opening them and entering the empty hallway. I looked around, and still saw no sign of him.

I went downstairs to the second level, and saw a door of two that led to an office was opened slightly. I slithered inside, and went to the large window that looked out front, seeing a lone black Mercedes drive down the driveway and exit the security gates. I pulled back and shook my head, wondering to myself if Edward was in that car. If he was, then why the hell is he leaving the house at this god awful hour? I looked to see a clock hanging on the wall by some shelves, and it read twelve-thirty two in the morning.

My brain soon began churning with questions. Where was he going? Why so late? Doesn't he want to rest for tomorrow for work? Why was the door to this office opened? As far as I could remember, these two doors always remained closed. And if he was in here, what was he getting before he left?

I knew I had to find out - or at least find a clue or something that would lead to some answers - whether it be about him leaving, or anything that might help me learn more about this mysterious hunk who kidnapped me and my sisters.

I went to the desk that was near the window that looked out to the front, noticing several pictures on top of it. The first one I picked up that was the closest to a sleek looking computer, was a picture of two older people - a male and a female. The man looked almost like an exact replica of Edward - except his hair was a dark brown instead of copper. But his face had the same structure - same nose, same high cheek bones, same ear size, even down to the same crooked smirk that secretly made my heart race wildly. The man's hair was slicked back into a neat comb, and his grey eyes were shining brightly while he looked at the camera. He was dressed in a dark pinstriped suit.

The female was smaller next to him, and curvy. She had a round, small face, but with big brilliant emerald eyes that I knew someone had. She had a small button nose and tiny, pretty pink lips pulled back into a smile, with her bronze hair wild and curly, framing her face with some of it falling off of one shoulder. She was dressed in a nice looking, dark red dress, and a beautiful pearl necklace was around her neck. The two were holding one another, embraced one another with love.

Could these be his parents?

The next picture I went to had the same couple, only they held two little toddlers in their arms - a baby boy and a baby girl. The boy had the same features of the Edward I knew - large adorable ears, big green eyes, a crooked little smile, and freckles across his face. As for the girl, she almost looked like Edward too, but more like her mother. Tiny nose, big grey eyes, small ears, dark brown hair curly and pulled into pigtails. All four of them wore expressions of happiness while they looked at the camera.

The third photo was a picture of Edward who looked to be about a young teen, where I could tell some signs of puberty were starting to hit him. And in his arms was a small girl starting to mature, her long, full dark brown hair framing her tiny face, where it hung down naturally and was full of natural volume. She held a big white toothy grin, her eyes half closed with mirth and laughter, her face a slight pink from laughing no doubt. Both were sitting on grass with the sun setting behind them, with the girl resting her head on Edward's shoulder and him cuddling her close to him, in a loving and protective manner.

I had to ask myself this question: could this be his sister when they were older? Or is it an entirely different girl?

The fourth and last photo on his desk was a photo of the three men, who all looked to be about seventeen or so. Edward was in between Jasper and Emmett, where even then Emmett looked like he had big muscles. Emmett was smiling goofily, his meaty arm around Edward's shoulders while his other hand was throwing a peace sign. Jasper, on Edward's right, had his left arm around Edward's shoulder, smirking while he was waving to the camera. And with Edward in the middle, he had his arms around both guys' shoulders, his hand slightly up in the air. He held a very slight smile on his young face, but his eyes weren't showing any mirth or happiness. They held a certain sadness.

I was amazed to see these photos, as if showing Edward's life through the years. But, I still wondered about who the couple and the girl - who seemed to be his sister - were. I wonder if they are still around. Does he still keep in contact with them, or not considering his dangerous business that he has still yet to tell me.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shiny and clear. I turned my head to see something crystal was sitting on a shelf next to some bookcases. I wanted over to see that it was a figurine, of two people dancing, and with children off to the side, playing with a dog. with a little music contraption of sorts attached to it. Now why would Edward have this? I picked it up carefully and wound up the music box all the way, before setting it down.

A tiny, sad little tune began playing from the music box. It held some happy notes here and there, yet overall, it sounded sorrowful. I listened to the melody, puzzled as to why Edward had this figurine in his office. Was this something special to him? It had to be, otherwise it probably wouldn't be in here; he doesn't seem like the figurine type of guy.

As the music was coming to an end, I went back to his desk, still confused about all of the evidence that I found now. Four photos - three of them with three strangers, who seem to be his family. And a crystal figurine, with a music box that played a child-like tune to go with it. Can any of it be connected? Or am I just over thinking everything? While thinking about this, there was a drawer that was slightly ajar from his desk. I slid it open and found files, with names and pictures on it. I took the top one, which held a picture of a familiar man - blond hair and crazy blue eyes. It was the same man who nearly raped me.

I took a peek inside and saw several papers, where it all looked like a resume. I shook my head and tossed it back inside, sliding the drawer back into its original place before deciding it was time for me to go back to bed. None of the things I found in his office helped me find out where he was going, or who he really was. Although, I knew that he cared about people who seemed to be his family, for he had pictures of them. But, how can I possibly know that those photos were of his family?

The only way to find out was to ask - but he was shutting me out every time I tried to learn more.

This was going to prove difficulty in trying to figure out who Edward was.

I reached the bedroom and went back into the bed, letting the sleep push out all questions and ideas from my mind.

The next time I woke up, I felt heat from the morning sun hit my skin. I woke slowly, and looked over Edward's side, sighing to see that he was there, asleep on his back. He still looked delicious without a shirt covering his perfectly, muscled, alabaster and ripp - I mean, _his chest_. I shook my head, scowling at the wall for I was angry again at myself for letting my mind wander to him, and the sexy aspects of him.

I stood from the bed and went in the closet, surprised to see one of the many business outfits Edward had picked out for me yesterday was on the little cushioned seat in here. It was a light blue blouse with a high waist tight fitting black pencil skirt that stopped about mid thigh, with dark tights and black high heels. Next to the blouse was a dark blue headband.

I took it all with me into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I got dressed and brushed my hair; using the brush, I managed to get in some waviness and shine, before I placed the headband in over my hair, but not pulling back my bangs with it. I brushed my teeth before I left the bathroom, entering the bedroom to see Edward awake.

He didn't notice me when I reentered the room so I left to go downstairs, to see if I could help Carmen with breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, I saw Emmett and Jasper in there, talking while sipping some of the coffee that was already brewed, while Carmen was working on some toast and eggs. "Do you need any help, Carmen?" I asked out loud once I entered, and all three turned towards me. Jasper and Emmett looked at me for a few seconds, before they began whispering to one another. I looked at them suspiciously, but looked back at Carmen who shook her head and smiled.

"I can handle everything here, Bella. No need for you to worry about it before you and your sisters are off with the men to work." she cooed, and I nodded my head, a little sad that I couldn't help this morning.

Just then, Edward walked in, all dressed up in a suit. Jasper and Emmett stopped whispering to one another when Edward cleared his throat, and directed a hard gaze towards me. "Isabella - may I please speak to you in the living room?" he curtly asked. I gulped to myself; shit, what now? Did I do something without realizing it to piss him off? I wordlessly walked past him to the living room, with him shadowing closely behind me.

Once we entered, he made me sit down on the couch while he began pacing in front of me.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, letting him pace heavily back and forth. Finally, he stopped, and lifted a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "I honestly don't know why you always seem to have to break my rules." he began and I stared up at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" "You went snooping around in my office this morning, Bella. The guards who were watching the cameras saw you in my office, looking at my things and going through my desk. You touched two items in there. Question is, why did you think you could do such a thing?" he snapped, glaring at me. I cowered a little under his hard, dark jade scowl, but sat straight. "I heard you leave earlier and wanted to know what the hell you were doing. The door was opened. I didn't demolish your things, and I put everything back in its place." I told him, but he let out a groan of frustration.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you went through my personal things, which you weren't supposed to even look at period. I feel that I can't even trust you in this house anymore when I'm not around to keep you in check." he growled and I glared up at him. "Look, I'm sorry that I touched your nice things with my grubby damn hands." "It's not that you touched them; it's that you snuck into my office, my personal space where I keep important items in there for no one to see - hence, personal space - and you went behind my back to snoop around through my things. That is what I'm angered about." he interrupted me, glowering.

"I'm sorry, alright? I had no idea that was your office!" I hissed, crossing my arms. "Sorry is not going to cut it. My trust in you is severely low - which is lower than it was from the start. I must punish you for your actions. And I don't even owe you anything from yesterday; since you pulled this stunt, you don't deserve a reward." he growled and I sniffed, trying to keep the worst possible fear down. "If you fucking want to lock me up again, then go fucking right ahead. I honestly don't give a damn." I growled, not looking at him. Frankly, I didn't want to go back into isolation again, as that would surely kill me, but I really didn't care anymore. He's fucking overreacting about it. Sure, it was wrong of me to snoop, but my curiosity got the better of me.

Suddenly, I was pulled from the couch and into his arms, pressed against his chest. I blushed from the close proximity, and narrowed my eyes a little from feeling a hard poke down on my stomach. "No, you won't be locked up again. Although I should because what you did was heinous and uncalled for. But, I'm selfish and still want you to come with me to my work. No, I was thinking of something else." he murmured and I shivered at how soft his voice was.

"Spit it out then." I mumbled and he snickered. "Perfect then - part one of your punishment is that you are not allowed to speak for the rest of the day, unless I give you permission to speak." he stated and I whipped my gaze up at him, bewildered. "What the hell? You can't fucking do that." I snarled and he clicked his tongue. "That starts now - and every time you speak without my consent, you'll get this," he paused to slap my ass. I yelped and growled up at him, asking myself why he's so infatuated with giving me slaps on my ass.

"Part two of your punishment is that you have to wait for my permission for you to do something. Meaning, if you want to go somewhere without me, I can either let you go or keep you glued to my side. If you want to do anything, I have to give you permission period - and I can easily deny it if I want to. Just depends on how you behave." he explained and I scowled at his smirking.

"If you fail to complete your punishments by the end of the day, it'll be extended into the next, and so on and so on. Again, all depends on how you behave during the day; it'll reflect how long your punishments will last." he added and I huffed angrily to myself.

He smirked and shifting us around to where I was pressed against his side, with my arms forced to be around his waist, and his arm curling around me, he led us back to the kitchen. My sisters were there now, joining Carmen, Jasper and Emmett. I hadn't even noticed they were dressed up in suits like Edward. Rosalie was dressed in a red blouse and a pencil black skirt with suede red high heels, while Alice was dressed in a nice light pink tight fitting dress with a black shrug over her tiny shoulders and light pink small high heels. Rosalie's hair was done in a bun with two red chopsticks holding it together, while Alice's short hair was flattened and with one side pulled back by a light pink barrette.

They looked up when we entered. Carmen looked a little worried when she saw how angry I looked in my position, while Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads, as if expecting this.

"Bella why do you look pissed?" Alice asked me, and I looked up at Edward, silently pleading with him to let me speak. He sneered and shook his head, where I growled and looked away. "What the hell did you do?" Rosalie asked Edward angrily, and he smirked. "Your sister has yet again gotten herself into trouble. She's not allowed to talk at all today unless I let her, and she has to ask me if she wants to do anything. I of course can easily deny her requests, and if she doesn't behave at all today, then it'll be extended until she does behave." Edward explained to them and Rosalie and Alice glared at him.

"What could she have done that made you punish her severely?" Alice asked him, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Um, Alice, please don't get involved. Remember, it's Edward way of punishing Bella for whatever she did. She has to serve out the punishment no matter what." Jasper cut in then, trying to save my baby sister. She huffed and scowled at Jasper, but didn't argue any further.

"Look, let's all take a chill pill. We should be relaxed when we get to work and show you ladies around. Besides, work for us there is already stressful enough; let's not have any tension between you ladies and Ed, and calm down." Emmett tried reasoning with us, an easy smile on his face. I sighed heavily, but eventually we calmed down, and soon left the mansion to go to the boys' workplace.

The ride there was tense, for the girls were still a little mad at Edward's way of punishing me for what I did this earlier this morning. Jasper and Emmett tried sitting in the limo as comfortable as possible, whereas I was forced to sit next to Edward closer than I wanted. He was the only one that was calm and cool, just sitting there with his arm around my waist lightly.

The ride seemed to be longer than it was yesterday, but we eventually entered downtown Chicago. The limo was driven to a high rise building of brick and large glass windows, along with clean cut shrubbery lining the walls in front of the windows. The limo stopped in front of the building, and Edward slid out before he helped me out with an offered hand.

Once we were all on the sidewalk, the limo drove off and Edward led us into the building. "Hello Mr. Masen, Mr. Cullen, Mr. McCarthy. I see that you three have guests with you today." an older gentleman dressed in a dark blue security uniform greeted us, where he was standing by a shiny looking elevator.

"Hello, Mr. Hartman. These ladies are our girls and sisters; Rosalie, Alice and Bella." Emmett introduced us, where I waved to the man and he smiled. "Ah, good to see sirs. I hope they have a fun time today up in work." he commented and Edward smiled, nodding his head. Then, with a goodbye, we hurried into the elevator, crammed into the small space. We rode up to the fifteenth floor of this high rise building, and when we made it, we entered this little waiting room. The floors were a white tile and the walls were a white stucco, with two large glass windows on either side of the elevator.

There was a sleek mahogany desk to our right, with two fancy computers sitting on top. Behind the desk, in metal big letters was a sign saying _Masen Corp_. and the boys' names underneath it, while there were two women behind the computers. They both looked up when they heard the elevator, eyes wide with joy, but the light died when they saw my sisters and I. One of the women had straight peroxide blond hair and slightly tanned skin, with bloated lips, big grey eyes and a large chest, while wearing a tight black dress. The other woman had wild, curly dark hair, pale skin, big dark eyes and thin lips, while wearing a light green blouse, and when she stood with her friend, I could see her pencil skirt.

"Hello Mr. Masen, Mr. McCarthy and Mr. Cullen." they greeted them with a smile, that was faltering every time they looked at us girls. "Hello, Lauren, Jessica. Is there something you wanted?" Edward greeted them, and Lauren's mouth opened and closed several times, probably trying to figure out an excuse. "Um, sirs, we were just wondering who these girls were." Jessica mumbled and I heard Rosalie snicker quietly.

"Our apologies, ladies. Jessica, Lauren, these wonderful girls here are our girls. Alice is with Mr. Cullen, Rosalie is with Mr. McCarthy and this lovely here with me is Bella." Edward introduced us, smirking down at me when I blushed and rolled my eyes. Lauren's grey eyes narrowed a little, as did Jessica, but she smiled and nodded her head. "Other than, sirs, nothing new. No new applications or offers to merge with another. Nothing new at all." Jessica informed them, and grabbing Lauren's arm, they walked back to their desk.

Edward sighed and led us away, heading towards a door. He opened the door, and I saw inside a fancy looking office, and knew it was Edward's when I saw the theme of bookcases in here. "Nice office." Alice commented with a smile, and Edward nodded his appreciation to the comment. Edward led me over to the desk and said for me to sit down in the comfy chair, and I listened. He motioned for the others to come closer, before he spoke up again.

"Now ladies, today the boys and I have some meetings and interviews with clients, and will be very busy. So, we won't be able to show you around. But, I have my personal assistant to do that for us." Edward explained. "So, all we're getting today is a tour? That's it?" Rosalie asked, and Emmett hushed Rosalie while Edward sighed again. "Yes. That's all."

"But what if we get bored?" Alice whined and I giggled, stopping immediately when the bronze haired glaring man beside me scowled down at me. "I hope you won't get bored, but if you do, just come find us and we can leave to go back home." he explained. Just then, there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing a thin small woman with black hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a simple professional outfit and in her hands was an Ipad and a Blackberry.

"Hello there Edward, Jasper, Emmett - oh! You have guests." she greeted us, smiling softly. "Hello Angela. Ladies, this is my personal assistant, Angela Cheney. She'll be showing you around. Angela, these are our girls - Rosalie, Alice and my Bella." again, Edward introduced us to Angela, pointing us out to her when he said our names.

"Hello girls. Nice to meet you all." Angela greeted us warmly, walking in to shake hands with my two sisters before shaking mine last after I stood from the desk. "Well, it's time for us to head out to the first meeting, boys." Emmett stated and led Jasper out. "I guess we should get started with the tour." Angela said with a smile and led my sisters out of the office. Edward and I were the last ones to leave, because he stopped me by the hand and made me look at him.

"I'm giving you permission to talk - but only to Angela. But if I hear that you've been chatting with your sisters about last night, or to anyone about what's going on, you're punishment will be worsened." he whispered to me, and I frowned. I looked up at him, silently pleading with him to please let me speak to my sisters. He crossed his arms firmly and shook his head, and I huffed, stamping my foot to which he laughed at. "Remember your behavior, Babydoll." he whispered and nudged me out of the office, towards Angela before he turned and left with the boys.

"Alright, ladies. Let's get started on the tour." she said and led us down the hall away from the office. "Can you talk to us, Bells?" Alice whispered to me, and I shook my head angrily.

"So, where to begin? Well, I can say that this corporation started back with Edward's grandfather, Dennis Masen, and then his father, Edward Sr. took over when his father passed on. Then, when Edward turned eighteen along with Jasper and Emmett, they were put in charge." "Whoa, wait a minute - the boys have owned this since they got out of high school?" Rosalie asked her, interrupting her. "Yes, they did. No time for college when you have a major business to run. Now, as far as I know, this corporation brings in millions of dollars within weeks. They put their heart, soul, sweat, blood and tears into building this business up and putting it out on the map, so now, these three men are basically one of the few youngest millionaires in the world." Angela continued; no wonder they live in a lavished mansion. Now Edward's comment last night makes sense to me.

We turned down another hallway where I could see a landing. She brought us there, and we looked out over a large room below us, with large glass windows looking out the front at downtown. There were many cubicles with lots of workers in them, typing away or on their phones. "Here, we have the other workers below us. So, this top floor here is the CEO's offices, as well as some higher up workers. But, down here, these guys work on calling for customers to see if they would like to partake with our business, or see if they can find some other businesses who would like to merge with our corp." she explained, and led us downstairs.

We reached the floor with her explaining more about what the company does. We passed a cubicle where I could see a head with blond hair behind it. When we walked by, the head popped up and it was a young man around the boys' age. He had a baby pale face with blue eyes and wide smile, his blond hair messy. He wore a white button down shirt with a black tie, and dark trousers.

"Angela! I didn't know we were getting new workers." the man cried, stepping out of his cubicle to stand in our way. Angela sighed heavily, as if annoyed by this man. "Ladies, meet Mike Newton - the supervisor down here. Mike, these ladies aren't new workers. They are here with Mr. Masen, Mr. Cullen and Mr. McCarthy." she explained to him in a slow tone, but he was still smiling.

"Lovely lady friends they have." he commented, and winked at me, where I scowled. "Please, do not flirt with them. Unless you want to be fired." Angela warned him and motioned us to follow her. Mike waved goodbye to us, whispering to me that he'll see me later. I made a noise of disgust and followed after my sisters.

"What's his fucking deal?" Rosalie asked Angela when we entered what looked like a cafeteria. "Oh, Mike?" Angela clarified, stopping us; we nodded and she shook her head. "Mike's what I like to call a kiss-ass dog. When the boys took over this place, new workers flowed right in. For Mike, he came from the same town my husband and I lived in. He was always the one to be a teacher's pet. So when he came here to Chicago to work here, he really had to grovel to get his job. Although, I think the boys merely pitied him, or found him as entertainment to give him this job. Anyway, now that he's supervisor, he thinks he's a stud and can win all of the ladies' hearts.

"He used to have his girlfriend to hold a leash on him - Jessica from upstairs - but after their breakup since she thought of him as a loser, he's been flirting with every girl that walks and breathes. But, once the bosses come by to see how everyone is doing, he quits the act and goes back to being a major kiss ass." she explained, and I rolled my eyes, snickering.

"So, the boys have no idea what an asshole he is?" Alice asked and Angela nodded.

After Angela showed us the rest of downstairs, we went back upstairs and went down a hallway away from the direction of Edward's office. "Down here, we have Emmett's and Jasper's offices, and one other room. It's a getaway room per say for the boys - say if they don't have any meetings but still would like to stay in the office for a while to make sure things are going well; this is where the boys go to find some entertainment." Angela said as we stopped in front of two oak doors.

She pulled out a key from her coat and unlocked the two doors, before pushing them open and showing us the room. It was a large room, with a huge TV off by glass windows that looked out above the city, where cushy black sleek couches were circled around it. Behind it were some arcade systems, a dart board, and there was an elegant looking pool table in the center, with a cue rack on the wall to our lefts, and there was a little sleek modern kitchen to our left as well. "Wow." my sisters hummed in amazement.

We slowly walked in with Angela closing the door behind us. "Well, that's basically the whole tour. Besides the break room, bathrooms and the board room, you've seen all that there is in the office." Angela stated out loud. "Do the boys all have keys to the room?" Alice asked and she nodded. "Yes. They each have a key with them or in their offices somewhere, probably in a locked drawer so no other workers can come in here. If another worker were to sneak in here and they were never given a key in the first place, they'd be in serious trouble."

"And you have a key, so there's only four keys that have been made?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes again. The boys trust me well and see me as a close friend, so they know that every now and then I will need a break. Sometimes I've been in here when they were in here. And they never really let in anyone in, unless someone knocks. In that case, one of them would go and check to see who it is; if it's work related, they'll get back to work. If it's some crappy reason, no go. Although, they have had several visits from their guards, which includes my husband. And that's when I have to leave." she explained again, and I narrowed my eyes with suspicion.

"They probably talk about something that's going on at home or something." she added in, and I sighed.

My sisters looked like they never wanted to leave the room, but I wanted to go home. I did not like being here. Sure, Angela was nice. That's not the problem. I was in a building with his workers - some were beginning to annoy me - and I couldn't be fucking free from a punishment. I didn't want to seem like I was some mute, silent dragged-in girl. So, I let my sisters have fun while I left the room and began searching for Edward.

I had made it to an archway that led into a different room when I heard a loud cackle. I stopped by it and listened in on what was going on in there.

"Can you like believe that Mr. Masen who like fucking have that midget on his sexy arm?" a high pitched voice that sounded like Lauren, one of the secretaries, cried out, snickering. "I can't. She's seriously hideous. No boobs, no ass, and what's up with the silence? If I was in her position, I'd be whispering all naughty daydreams in his cute ear." the other secretary, Jessica I think, sneered.

"You remember his other girlfriend?" "You mean the bitch who thought she fucking own the place? Uh... Tanya Valentine Denali, princess of Alaska?" "Yeah, her. How the fuck can Mr. Masen fucking move on from slutty ass blondie to this itty bitty baby? I thought that blond, Rosalie or whatever, was his new girl, but no. He has ugly ass weak... Beatrice was it?" "Nah, I think it wasn't that... Bartholomew?" "That's a dude's name. But, whatever. It probably suits her fugly self."

Another cackle was heard before I was storming off.

Damn fucking punishment. No matter how much I wanted to go in there and beat their fucking fake asses, I had to be a silent mouse and take this bullshit. My horrible trait that I hated so much was coming out then, with angry hot tears spilling over from my eyes, sliding down my cheeks. I reached the elevator because I really wanted to get out of here, and punched in the button.

"Isabella!" _FUCK!_ What now?

* * *

** A/N: Cliffy! What's going to happen next?**

** Again, the chapter was getting really long, and that seemed like it was the perfect spot to stop. **

** Stay tuned to see what will happen next!**

** Reviews are greatly appreciated~**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	9. Loathing

**-The Twilight Mafia-**

_Chapter Nine_

***Edward Masen***

"Isabella!" I roared, stalking towards the girl who was going to be the death of me.

I was only in a meeting with my friends, when Angela called in, saying that Bella had left them and she didn't know where she could've gone. I had to excuse myself from the meeting without explaining anything to my friends, and left the board room, hurrying down the hall. I ignored our two bimbo secretaries who greeted me flirtatiously, and finally spotted my girl near the front area, waiting by the elevator.

The doors opened and she hurried inside, and I picked up my pace, now running after her. I managed to slip into the tiny little room, and the doors closed a second later behind me. "Just what the hell are you doing?" I growled to her as she cowered in a corner, her face turned away from me. "Would you fucking turn around when I'm talking to you?" I snarled, grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn around.

Her eyes were narrowed, and then I noticed the tears.

My anger halted then, and I looked down at her, shocked. "Babydoll, why are you crying?" I asked her softly, and she turned her head. "You may speak." "Finally! You know, I fucking hate being here!" she screeched, and I winced from the volume of it since we were in a tiny little room with little air and space for the scream to travel. "What? Why?" I asked her and she sniffed, shaking me off to wipe a hand over her face to dry her eyes.

"You have a fucking dumbass who kisses yours and then goes off, thinking he's the shit - even though I really just want to fucking punch him. And, the slut twins - gah! You have no fucking idea how much I want to strangle those fake asses of theirs! Angela was a saint and is so sweet, yet you - I want to staple your ass on your fucking desk because you make me so angry and infuriated, it's irritating! How fucking dare you not let me speak to my sisters? I wanted to enjoy the tour, and actually talk to them, and talk to Angela, and scream my head off at Mike Newton, and Lauren and Jessica! How fucking dare they call me a midget? Well, they are so fucking screwed when I get my hands on them - ho ho, this damn midget will be kicking their asses to the point where no surgery in the world could repair them back to their god damn fake, ugly, bloated, and annoying selves! But, you - oh, you! I want to freaking claw at you! I hate you! I hate you! I _HATE _YOU!" she raged on, coming over to me at the end to pound on my chest, with tears falling faster now.

When she was done, she broke down into heavy sobs and gasping breaths, sliding to the floor at my feet and curling into a ball.

This might seem wrong on about five levels, but I was turned on when I saw her angry.

But, with that out of the way, I felt more self-hatred towards myself than I did before. Even though I was a little ticked she yelled at me like that, I knew that I brought this all on her. I should've known that trying to keep her quiet all day was a huge mistake. I had reason to do so though; the little trust I had in her was crushed down to very little once I found out early this morning that she had been snooping through my things in my office.

She told me that she wanted to know where I went. But, I couldn't tell her.

Not yet.

I still remember what had occurred just this morning, after I left the house.

_Earlier this morning..._

"To the warehouse." I told the driver of the car, who nodded his head and drove away from the mansion. I sat there in the car, polishing my favorite weapon - a shiny, silver Magnum pistol, with "M" carved into the side in an Edwardian style. I only used it every now and then, mainly for special kills.

It took at least an hour for us to arrive to our destination - the Warehouse. Being a Mafia Boss of my gang, sometime people can easily betray you. People can easily try shit around you and think that since they are part of your gang, they can get away with it. People think they can do whatever, whenever, and expect no punishment. But, for this son of a bitch, he was only another body to add to those who thought they could try raping my girl behind my back.

I stepped out of the car, looking up at the cold, steely gray building in the dark night. It was a good thing this building was far out of Chicago - almost in the rural areas. "Boss," I looked down and found one of the few head guards of my gang was standing before me. "Evening." "Evening, sir. Shall I lead you to where he is?"

"Let's wait for my two boys to show up; they want to be here to help." I advised, and just as I said that, two more cars rolled up, and there comes out Emmett and Jasper. "Ready to take care of this idiot?" Emmett asked me, and I nodded my head. The guard said for us to follow him inside, and we did that. A door much smaller than the large two doors for cargo is where we entered, and inside, there was a single light on from the stairs. Guards were settled around the room, all staring at the haggard form tied to the wooden chair.

His skin oily and greasy from lack of bathing, and sickly pale. He was thin since I ordered that he'd be starved and dehydrated. His blond hair was messy and frayed, and when he looked up, he had several dark bruises and cut to his face; yet, a sinister smirk plastered on, and his blue eyes were shining wildly.

"Eh, if it isn't the little Boss himself? And his two best buddies?" he called out in a raspy voice, snickering. "Shut the fuck up, Hunter." I snarled, and he snickered once more. "Or what? Gonna shoot me with that toy of yours?" he asked me sarcastically and I scowled.

"You know, I have you all figured out, Masen. When I first came here, you know how I saw you? I saw you as nothing more than a little boy. Hiding behind his toys and big bodyguards, protecting him from his enemies. Protecting him from the dogs, the nomads and the big royal family. Isn't that right? You've only sent out your men to do your dirty work, and hid behind your big desk with your fancy thousand dollar shoes, and your huge ass mansion - it's because your too much of a pussy to do it all on your own. Right?

"Well, I fucking know what you've been hiding." he paused to smirked, his eyes a dark blue. "I've gotten some inside information from someone who used to know you. He had some very interesting facts to tell me about you. About your life, back when your mommy and daddy died. Hmm, now if I remember correctly, you went to live with a relative on your mom's side - right?"

I growled and stalked off away from him.

"You better tell us who fucking told you this." Jasper growled at him, and I turned to watch him and Emmett hovering over him. But, Hunter only laughed.

"Nah, I think I'll be keeping his name with me to my grave. But, be some nice sports and tell my Vicky she was nothing but a whore and can go back to her fucking daddy back in Tennessee. Bet he'll be happy to see his little slut back." he asked of us; I glared and stalked back over to him.

"We want that god-damn name, Hunter. Now, do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" I asked him, cocking my gun into position, ready to fire a bullet. His face showed amusement and he shook his head. "Edward Anthony Masen - Mafia Prince when a wee baby to that slut of a mother, and that dumbass Edward. Sr. You know nothing about the mafia - none of your little scare tactics are going to get me singing."

"Fine." and I shot him in one of his knees. He let out a roar of pain, as blood poured out from the wound. But, he shook in his seat while he looked up at me with the smirk still in place. "One shot - that all you got?" he taunted, and I shot him in the other knee, earning another roar of agony, yet still he was looking up at me with a grin.

"Pussy!" he yelled, laughing.

It went on like this for more than twenty minutes, with me shooting just in little spots, to keep him alive but slowly killing him. So far, his legs had four bullet holes, his arms had four as well, and his ride side on the chest had a bullet hole. He was a bloody mess, and I could tell I barely had a few minutes left in trying to get him to talk before he would die from too much blood loss. And my frustration was beginning to show.

"Tell me who told you this!" I screamed at him, putting my gun to his head. He was cackling loudly, not telling me a thing. "Fucker, tell me right now or I'll shoot your brains out!" I growled, and he stared at me, eyes alight with amusement. "TELL ME!" I roared.

He chuckled, with blood beginning to seep out of his mouth. "Burn in hell like your sister." he muttered in a raspy voice, and I let out an angry yell, pulling the trigger and shooting his brains out. The gooey matter exploded out on the other side, splattering onto the floor. I was covered with blood from the many shots I gave him, but my face was mildly clean. I pulled back, heaving angrily as I stared at his face, forever frozen into a smirk.

I turned and saw my friends and the bodyguards staring at me, wondering to see what I will do next.

"Cut his body up, burn the pieces and scatter the far from the area. Jazz, Em - let's get back to the house." I ordered, and taking my gun with me, we all walked out of the warehouse.

_Present_

After we returned to the home, we split up to get some rest. One of the guards had walked up to me before I made it back to my bedroom, and told me that Bella had been spotted in my office earlier, looking through my things; staring at the photos on my desk, touching the crystal figurine and looking through my drawer.

And now, we're back to where we were.

I crouched down and wrapping my arms around her frame, I picked her up and held her against my chest, letting her cry out her tears. But, after a few minutes of us going down slowly, since she had already pushed one of the buttons, and she was almost done crying, the elevator suddenly jolted. We were thrown to the ground from the force, and lied there while the elevator stopped, with the lights flickering out and the groan of the cables sounding out.

"What happened?" Bella asked out loud, where I pushed myself up and she sat up. I went over to the buttons and pressed them, but no go. "Damn it." I hissed and pressed the button to call for help. "Hello? Is anyone down there?" I called out to the speaker, but received no response. "Shit. No one is there." I hissed and backed away, sitting against the wall.

"Damn, this is not what I need right now. Today is just not my fucking day." Bella grumbled to herself and crawled over to the wall of the elevator to my left, sitting against it. I pulled out my cell phone and called Emmett. _"Ed, where the hell are you and Bella?" _he asked me immediately when he answered the phone. "We're trapped in the elevator. It suddenly shut down on us while we were going down. Look, go down to the first floor from the stairs and see if there is anyone down there who can get us unstuck. If not, call for help." I asked of him and he said he would.

Just before he could ask why we were in the elevator, the call abruptly dropped.

"Great, now I have no reception. Looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while." I muttered, pocketing my phone. "Fabulous." she mumbled and I sighed.

"If you hadn't ran off and tried to find me instead, then we wouldn't be here right now." "Grr, just shut the fuck up right now, you idiot." she snarled and I glared over at her. "Watch that mouth, or I'll come over and punish you." "There you go again!" she screamed, fisting her hair in her hands.

"What the hell am I doing?"

"You're being a major asshole right now." she pointed out and I growled. "Excuse me, but I'm not the one who is fucking cursing and back-talking at me. I'm not the one who fucking got us into the mess!" I argued and she huffed. "Oh really? Well, if you hadn't overreacted from what happened this morning, punished me and been a major asshole overall, then I wouldn't be stuck in this elevator right now. In fact, I actually wouldn't be here with you right now; I would be home, with my family, worrying about fucking college - not some stalker, kidnapping jerk who loves to punish me for no god damn reason!" she snarled.

"One, you bring the punishments upon yourself. Why? Because you can't listen and obey! And second, sorry, sweetheart, but you're my fucking obsession and I couldn't not have you in my life. Reminder, if I were to have dated you and met you normally, then you would've died because of me - so the only way to keep you safe is to have you with me!" I snarled right back, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what you do is so damn dangerous. _'Oh, look at me - I'm Edward Masen. I took over my dad's business when I was eighteen. I can have whatever fucking bimbo I want, except the one girl I met I had to kidnap her from her family else she would die because of me. And don't mind the punishments - I'm really a great guy.'_" she mocked me in a voice that had to be mine, and blew a raspberry.

"You're really starting to irk me with your sass, Bella." I growled and she shrugged her shoulders. "Like I give a fuck if I irritate you. You fucking irritate me all the time!" she snapped and I let out a groan of anger. "Why? Why does God have to be fucking cruel to me and make me suffer from your damn attitude?" I hissed and she laughed angrily at me.

"And why does God have to make me suffer, by being here with you?" she asked back in a snarky tone and I glared at her.

"Yeah, fucking tell me how you really feel." I muttered and she made a noise of irritation before she stood. "Oh, you want to know how I really feel?" she asked me curtly and I stood up as well, matching my narrowed eyes with hers. "Yeah, just let it all out why don't you?" "Fine, I will. First of all, you are so fucking annoying as all hell, and you got a stick up your ass so far you don't know the meaning of having fun or letting up on your strict rules. Excuse me for not wanting to obey like a little housewife from the forties. You expect me to come to your beck and call, and listen to those absurd rules of yours, without a fight? You don't know me if you think I will do that!

"Second, I hate that you think you can fucking pay for everything - when I'm an independent young adult who can do things on her own. I don't fucking expect some big 'ole macho man to do everything for me, and I'm certainly not a weak girl who can't do a fucking thing on her own! I'm not fucking five either! You are my father, my husband, my boyfriend - you're not even a friend of mine! I could give a rat's ass to what happens to you. If you were to be fucking shot point blank right now - just right now - then I'll be one happy camper to be rid of you.

"Finally, you're a monster! How fucking dare you kidnap me and my sisters from our home? How dare you keep us from our parents? Do you have any idea how fucking worried they could be? I know that right now, they are on this mad search for us, asking person after person endlessly to see if they have any clue as to where we have gone. We can't fucking call them to tell them that we're alive - not dead, rotting away in a fucking ditch somewhere. That's probably what they are wondering right now about - that their three daughters are dead, and there's no way of telling them that we're fine. Why? Because you fucking don't want us to go!

"Gaaah, that's it!" she screamed and suddenly tackled me, slamming me into the wall. I hissed when I made contact with the hard wall, and felt her deliver a blow to my face. I went down to the floor, trying to block out her smacks and punches. "I want you to fucking die, you son of a bitch!" she screamed and I let out a yell of anger, and rolled over, pinning her to the ground.

"Don't fucking push what little luck you have right now, Isabella! I've had it about up to here with your damn attitude!" I yelled in her face, straddling her waist. "Now, if you don't fucking settle down right this instant and continue trying to beat me up, then we'll surely send ourselves to our death, plummeting more than fourteen stories down! Is that what you want?" I growled and she spat in my face.

"Damn it!" I growled and she managed to push me off over her, cornering me in the corner with her holding my hands above my head while she straddled me. "If it means you'll be dead, then fine! I don't care if I die." she snapped at me, and I hissed; using my foot, I kicked her off of me, sending her into the other wall. I stood and reached down, grabbing her wrists before pulling her roughly up. She bared her teeth at me angrily, her eyes narrowed into dark slits. Her hair was an utter mess, her blouse was un-tucked from her skirt, rumpled and some of the buttons had came undone, with her panting heavily, where each angry breath only pushed her supple chest into mine. I pushed her against the wall, her hands high above her head where they were held together at the wrist by my hand, with I resting my other arm against the wall.

"You and I are going to fucking stay like this if we have to so you don't fucking even try to beat me up! You got that?" I yelled in her face and she huffed.

"I. Loathe. You." she hissed out the words, emphasizing each word with hate. "As I loathe you." I snarled. We stared at one another for a long time, heaving, panting and glaring at one another. I don't know how long we stared at one another like this, but abruptly, our faces were so close, with our breaths mingling with one another, and our eyes staring hard at one another, that I could easily touch my lips to hers, and finally taste the sweet nectar that I've been avoiding and trying to tune out because I didn't want to kiss her when she wasn't willing. I wanted to wait for her.

But, that time seemed to be today. Because, together, we met each other in a heavy kiss. I couldn't believe it that we were kissing each other, especially since we were severely angry with one another. As that was what the kiss was - hot, heavy, and full of anger.

I let my tongue dive straight into her mouth, tangling that tiny pink back lashing tongue of hers with mine. She groaned and let one of her hands claw at my back, since my hands had released hers to go to her hips. The other hand of hers went to pull off my jacket of my suit, where the coat fell to the floor. She knocked off my hat that I still had on, and began working on my button down shirt. Lustful moans and gasps escaped from our mouths, while I went to work on unbuttoning her blouse.

Finally, the blouse was unbuttoned and I pulled it off of her body, letting it slide to the floor. I caressed my hands over her milky open flesh, letting my fingers graze over the lacy blue bra she had on to hold those beautiful breasts. She let out a quiet cry when my fingers grazed the sides of her chest, and I smiled, letting my hands wander to her ass. She hummed against me and pushed off my shirt, letting those tiny hands of hers move over my chest and abdomen. I groaned and pushed myself against her tiny body, showing her how much she was driving me insane.

But, just as that happened, it was as if there was a snap from reality, and we pulled away then, resting our foreheads against each other's. We panted and breathed heavily, as if awakened from the heavy lustful bubble that came over us. "What are we doing?" I heard myself and Bella ask out loud, and we looked at each other, eyes darkened from the make out we just had, but wide from the shock of what just happened between us. One minute, we were arguing, yelling, fighting and declaring our hate for one another - and the next...

A jolt of the elevator had us gasping. "We're moving again." she mumbled, and leaned heavily into me for a minute. I rested my chin on top of her head, breathing in that floral, sweet scent of hers. I nodded my head after a couple more minutes of us standing like that, before I pulled away and bent down, handing her shirt back to her. She put it on wordlessly while I too put on my shirt and jacket, before slipping on my hat.

The doors opened then, but it wasn't on the first floor. No; it was on the empty eighth floor. I've been trying to rent out this floor to any small businesses that wanted it and so far I had no one who wanted it. Question is, why did it stop here? "What floor are we on?" Bella asked while we stepped out onto the floor cautiously. I kept her behind me, holding onto her tiny hand, while I looked around. "Eighth floor. And I have a feeling why." I hissed, my theory shining then. We couldn't have stopped here, unless someone on this floor called for the elevator just as it came back on.

The doors to the elevator shut then, with it descending down. "We're stuck here now?" Bella asked me and I nodded my head. "Do you think anyone is up here?" "In theory, yes; that's probably why we ended up here. Someone was down here to call for the elevator, as if... expecting us..." I trailed off, looking around the empty space. If someone was here, then they are good at hiding in this very open and vacant floor.

I dug around in my jacket in one of the hidden pockets, and pulled out my switchblade. "You had that with you?" Bella asked me and I nodded my head. "Yes; someone is up here, and I want to be prepared." I whispered, and added as an afterthought, "Please, stay close to me." She murmured her promise and cuddled close into my back, holding tightly onto my hand.

I surveyed the floor, turning around the corner then, and spotted a flash of darkness zip around the other corner. "I know you're in here. Come out, coward, and confront me!" I yelled out, stepping away from the only wall in here that was the wall for the elevator and the shaft, and stood with my back to the windows. I stood there, tense with my hand tight on the switchblade.

And then, a young man around my age slipped out, his gun drawn and pointed directly at me. He had darkened russet skin, long black hair pulled back into a pony tail with a fedora on top, and was wearing a dark suit, an emblem stitch onto the lapel. I could make out what looked like the shape of a wolf - and knew where this guy belonged.

"What? Black was too much of a pussy to come out and greet me in my hometown so he sent you?" I called out, snickering at how the young man faltered a little. He cleared his throat and replied, "Mr. Black was attending to some other business, but wanted to send a message."

"Really? Still not a man, for he sends some lackey out to deliver it to one of worst enemies." I taunted and he coughed. "Alright, let me know the damned message; I want to get out of here." I ordered, waving my hand to let him say it. He shook his head and said, "He told me to tell you that if you ever step into his territory again, you won't be able to escape out of it again. And, he also told me to tell you that he knows about your little girlie there - and that he's coming for her."

"Charming." I muttered and within the blink of an eye, I managed to throw my switchblade directly at his face, killing him instantly. Blood bursts from his head, and he was out like a light, falling back with blood beginning to pool around him. "What the fuck? You just killed him!" Bella screeched at me, staying in her spot while I went over to grab my switchblade and his gun, where I used his jacket to clean off the blood before pocketing it and sticking the pistol in another hidden pocket.

I pulled out my phone and called up one of the head guards, telling them to come to my building later to take care of the body. "Hello! What the hell are you doing?" Bella cried out when I walked back over to her, grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the elevator. "What?" I hissed at her, pressing the down arrow to call the elevator back. She huffed and snapped, growling, "You just fucking killed a man right in front of me, and I have no fucking clue as to what is going on. Now you better tell me right now what that was!"

The elevator arrived then and I led us inside, pressing the button for the first floor, and when the doors closed, I let out a sigh. "Look, must I explain it all again to you? First of all, I can't tell you what's really going on. Second, if I hadn't killed him, he would've killed me and then kidnap you, taking you to Mr. Black - one of my many enemies and the leader of his gang, the Pack. Remember, I said that they were worse than I was. And, I wasn't about to let that happen at all to you. Understand?" I finished my tiny, hurried explanation to her, and she gulped at the reminder.

"I can't believe that you were able to kill him so quickly." she whispered to herself and I let out a short chuckle. "Trust me, Bella; when you've been in my business for as long as I have, then you learn a thing or two on how to protect yourself, and how fast you respond." I told her truthfully, and she nodded her head. Our ride down to the first floor took some time, as it seemed it took a longer amount of time than usual since we were standing in a tiny room awkwardly, but we soon reached the first floor. Mr. Hartman was talking to Emmett and Jasper, where I could hear the gist of his answer; "I don't know how it suddenly broke down, nor do I know if anyone snuck inside..."

Bella's sisters looked up when they heard the doors open, and they rushed over to her, hugging her tightly. I walked over to the boys, and placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Hey Ed. Glad to see that you're okay." he said to me, with Jasper nodding his head in agreement. I too nodded my head and let them go to greet Bella, while I talked to Mr. Hartman. "Mr. Masen, I had no idea -" I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "No need, Mr. Hartman, I know that you couldn't have known. But, tell me - did you see anything suspicious around the time? Anyone go into the maintenance room as far as you know?" I asked him.

He lifted a hand and rested it against his forehead, before snapping his fingers. "Yes. Around that time, the regular maintenance guy went out for lunch; even said goodbye to him. But, just minutes after he left, another one of our maintenance guys came in. I thought it was one of our own - sure looked like one of them, but I couldn't really see. This man was ducking his face. I saw nothing weird about it at the moment, said hello to him and let him go into the maintenance office. And just a few more minutes later, that's when Mr. McCarthy called me to tell me the elevator was down, and that you and the girl you brought with you today were trapped in it."

He told me the description before apologizing again. I told him that it was fine, that he still had his job of course, and that there was nothing for him to worry about. I said goodbye to him, telling him that we'd be leaving early again, before going back over to the others. Bella stood when I approached her, with her sisters and the boys staring. She smiled up at me, a slight tint in her cheeks. I had a feeling she was probably remembering what happened up there with us, yet was braving a smile to seem not too suspicious. "I believe it's time we head home. Bella told me earlier she was getting bored." I lied to the others, knowing that wasn't why Bella wanted to go.

They nodded their head and we left the building, heading home in the limo.

* * *

** A/N: Much shorter chapter this time, readers. I thought it was time to end this office trip here, instead of moving onto another new day. **

** So, how was this chapter? Any good?**

** Reviews would be appreciated, for they can let me know as to whether it's a good chappie or not.**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
